Destinos cruzados
by Symun
Summary: PPG y RRB dejan de lado sus diferencias, pero cuando todo era perfecto, alguien decide entrometerse...
1. Capítulo 1 ¿Qué ha pasado?

1.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Un día normal en la ciudad. El sol brilla, los coches circulan por las calles, la gente se apresura al trabajo. Si, un día normal, tranquilo… y aburrido.  
El último mes no hubo ni una sola emergencia, ni tan siquiera un simple atraco a un banco. Dado lo anormal que esto es, y sabiendo que nosotras estamos acostumbradas a emergencias diarias, no es difícil pensar en las reacciones de cada una…  
Cactus está intratable. Simplemente lleva demasiado tiempo sin descargar su furia, y es una chica muy, muy impulsiva. Pobre del próximo criminal que coja…  
Burbuja, por el contrario, está extrañamente melancólica. Bien, vale, siempre ha sido la más tranquila, pero parece que en el fondo añora las palizas diarias a tipos como Mojo.  
Yo, por mi parte… bueno, vale, es cierto, tampoco estoy muy tranquila, pero es diferente. Pienso que esto está demasiado tranquilo, como la calma antes de la tempestad, no sé si me entendéis. Se avecina algo, y no soporto no saber de qué se trata.  
Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro, este es un día más, tranquilo y aburrido. Estamos haciendo la patrulla rutinaria, y con un poco de suerte hoy se romperá la monotonía. No es que desee la desgracia de algún negocio, pero un simple atraco estaría bien.

Mientras seguimos patrullando, os contaré el último crimen que detuvimos.  
Bien, ese martes estábamos patrullando, como de costumbre, cuando oímos una tremenda explosión al norte. Estábamos separadas en ese momento, pero llegamos casi en el mismo segundo al lugar, marcado por una columna de humo negro. Alcancé a vislumbrar un par de siluetas, pero enseguida recibí un tremendo impacto que me lanzó volando contra el edificio que tenía detrás. En ese momento no estaba segura, pero juraría que había sido una especie de rayo rojo.  
El caso es que me lanzó en diagonal hacia arriba, con lo que atravesé un par de pisos antes de recuperar el control. Pero en vez de regresar directamente, decidí rodear ligeramente para ver mejor la situación, y averiguar a qué nos enfrentábamos.  
No, no penséis que abandonaba a mis hermanas. Saben cuidarse solas. Pero no podía exponerme a otro ataque por sorpresa como el primero, hay que comprenderlo. Así que paré en el tercer piso, me asomé un poco por la ventana, y adivinad lo que vi: un par de personas, vestidas de rojo y azul respectivamente, el de rojo con una gorra roja y el pelo y ojos también rojos, y el azul de ojos del mismo color y rubio, con flequillo despeinado.  
Seguramente la mayoría habréis adivinado que se trataba de Brick y Boomer, dos de los Rowdyruff Boys. Y por esa misma razón decidí mantenerme al margen un poco más. Si había ahí dos Rowdyruff, el tercero debería andar cerca, quizás escondido. Así que observé y escuché.

-Cactus: Vaya, así que ahora os dedicáis a destruir la ciudad. Qué originalidad…

-Brick: Nah, tenemos otras cosas en mente. De hecho, no tenemos tiempo que perder con las supercrías.

-Cactus: Pues es un problema, porque yo sí tengo tiempo que perder quitándote esa sonrisa de la cara.

Tras decir esto, Cactus salió disparada en dirección a Brick, sin molestarse en correr siquiera. En una fracción de segundo atravesó los 20 metros que los separaban y le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara, que Brick apenas pudo esquivar. Por desgracia, Burbuja no reaccionó a tiempo, por lo que Cactus se encontró con que Boomer estaba libre, contraatacando mientras Brick se recuperaba y se enfrentaba a la recién incorporada Burbuja.  
Boomer lanzó un directo al estómago de Cactus, y la envió un par de metros atrás, pero dura como acostumbra a ser mi hermana ignoró el golpe y se lanzó enseguida con una tremenda patada que si hubiera dado en el blanco habría batido algún récord en distancia de lanzamiento. Aunque no dio en el blanco, el tremendo puñetazo de arriba abajo que le siguió sí que lo hizo, dejando a Boomer literalmente clavado en el suelo y temporalmente fuera de combate. Al menos unos segundos.  
Mientras, Burbuja había llegado junto a Brick, y le había lanzado un golpe circular a la cara justo cuando éste miraba en su dirección. En consecuencia, Brick realizó una excursión similar a la mía por el edificio enfrente de mí, aunque decidió volver enseguida lanzando una tremenda patada que destrozó el asfalto donde un instante antes estaba Burbuja.

Bueno, podría seguir describiendo la batalla entera, pero os haré un resumen de lo que siguió:  
Boomer se recuperó unos segundos más tarde, se levantó y tras un intercambio con Cactus ambos salieron despedidos por los aires al lanzarse ambos una descarga de energía, azul y verde respectivamente. Mientras, Burbuja y Brick continuaron su toma y daca en el aire, volando, y se alejaron de la ciudad sin darse cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando Butch me atacó.

No supe de dónde salió, pero atravesé de nuevo el edificio, esta vez en dirección contraria, y me clavé de frente en el asfalto. Apenas pude esquivar su siguiente golpe, mas fue suficiente para recobrarme y afrontarle.

-Pétalo: ¿Qué estáis buscando?

-Butch: Si Brick no te lo ha dicho, ¿por qué lo iba a hacer yo?

-Pétalo: O sea, que ¿Brick es vuestro jefe? Os consideraba más anárquicos.

-Butch: No es el jefe, simplemente le dejamos creer que lo es y nos deja en paz. Ahora calla y muere un poco, ¿quieres?

-Pétalo: No creo

Entonces le lancé la lanza de energía que estuve preparando durante la charla, que si bien no le dio de lleno al saltar, lo desequilibró lo suficiente. Enseguida me lancé contra él, y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en su estómago, con lo que no sólo se dobló, sino que aún no estoy segura de cuántos edificios tuvieron que reparar en línea recta desde allí. Aún hoy pienso que me pasé, pero tenía que ayudar a mis hermanas y no tenía tiempo de juegos.  
Tranquilos, no murió. Nunca habría golpeado tan fuerte si tuviera alguna duda respecto a su capacidad de supervivencia, y siendo al menos tan duros como nosotras, seguro que sobrevivía.

En fin, que salí a buscar a mis hermanas. Encontré a Cactus sentada sobre unos restos de un banco, con un inconsciente Boomer a su lado y las ropas de ambos en estado lamentable, por no hablar de suciedad y rasguños.

-Pétalo: Parece que te ha ido bien.

-Cactus: Bah… Este tipo… no era tan duro…

-Pétalo: Pues pareces cansada, y magullada.

-Cactus: Qué va… sólo dame… un segundo…

-Pétalo: Bueno, seguiré buscando a Burbuja. Cuando estés lista ven, ¿ok?

-Cactus: Ok…

Salí volando de allí, y seguí buscando a Burbuja. No había dejado un rastro de destrucción tan visible como Cactus, pero aún así logré alcanzarles en un bosque justo en la periferia de la ciudad. Cuando llegué allí, Brick le dio un tremendo golpe a Burbuja que la lanzó contra mí, que apenas tuve tiempo de cogerla y caer con ella.

-Pétalo: Burbuja, ¿estás bien?

-Burbuja: …

-Pétalo: Vaya, está inconsciente… No te preocupes Burbuja, que enseguida se la devuelvo en tu lugar.

La dejé apoyada contra un árbol, y me lancé a perseguir a Brick. Lo alcancé antes de que se alejara 50 metros del lugar.

-Pétalo: ¡Ahora verás!

-Brick: ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

-Pétalo: ¡Como si me importara!

Lo cogí y lo lancé con fuerza contra un árbol, en diagonal hacia el suelo, y antes siquiera de que tocara el suelo llegué junto a él y le di un puñetazo como el que clavara a su hermano en el suelo hace unos minutos. Sin embargo, logró levantarse, y me respondió con igual furia.

Al principio ambos recibimos y golpeamos con furia, pero a medida que pasaba el combate apenas lográbamos alcanzar al otro, y estábamos igualados. Es extraño, pero llegó un punto en que empecé a disfrutar del combate, y creo que él también. De todas formas, seguía teniendo presente la idea de noquearlo.

No sé cuánto se habría prolongado el combate, pero entonces apareció Cactus y le golpeó por sorpresa, no con mucha fuerza (al menos no para nosotras). Sin embargo, la distracción fue suficiente para que yo le diera un golpe decisivo, con lo que el tercer Rowdyruff quedó inconsciente.

-Pétalo: Guau… Gracias Cactus, no sé cuánto más habría durado.

-Cactus: No es nada, pasaba por aquí.

-Pétalo: Deberíamos coger a Burbuja, detener a los Rowdyruff e irnos de aquí….

-Cactus: La verdad, no sé dónde iban a meter los policías a estos tres sin riesgo de que escaparan, así que creo que ahorramos tiempo si los dejamos donde están y que despierten cuando sea. Seguro que después les dolerá lo suficiente el cuerpo para evitar los delitos algún tiempo.

-Pétalo: Quizás tienes razón… No me gusta dejar un trabajo sin terminar, pero supongo que no podemos hacer más. Venga, cojamos a Burbuja y vayámonos.

La verdad es que nosotras tampoco estuvimos muy finas al día siguiente, pero por suerte ese día no hubo crimen. De hecho, hace ya un mes de ello (como ya dije), y ni rastro de delitos…

Me pregunto qué se estará cociendo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, este es el primer capítulo de mi fic. Aún no está acabado, pero ya tengo listos algunos capítulos más xD

Se agradecen los comentarios.


	2. Capítulo 2 Tiempo de revancha

2.- Tiempo de revancha.

-¿??: Bueno chicos, ya casi está listo.

-¿??(2): Casi un mes de trabajo… espero que valga la pena, Brick.

-Brick: La valdrá, tranquilo, la valdrá.

Brick tuvo hace un mes la idea de seguir un camino criminal similar al de Mojo, con enormes robots y demás superioridad armamentística, apoyado con nuestros poderes, con lo que podríamos fácilmente acabar con las chicas. Sin embargo, tuvimos un retraso al comienzo, pues el primer robo necesario para el primer plan se nos escapó de las manos (vaale, se ME escapó de las manos), con lo que tuvimos que vérnoslas con las Powerpuff Girls. Aún me duele el estómago del tremendo puñetazo que me dio Pétalo… Me pareció que me atravesaría con ese golpe, y en un principio no supe bien dónde había caído.

Aquel día, me desperté bien entrada la noche, y aunque me dolía bastante la barriga, decidí moverme en busca de mis hermanos. Encontré a Boomer roncando sonoramente en la hierba al lado de un banco destrozado (qué típico), y cuando conseguí despertarlo lo suficiente para que no fuera un peso muerto, buscamos a Brick. Lo encontramos en el bosque, justo unos instantes antes de que se espabilara.

No voy a pararme a repetir los variados e imaginativos insultos y maldiciones que soltó cuando se despertó, pero fue lo primero que me hizo sonreír en todo el día. Y claro, la forma en que lo desperté tampoco ayudó mucho, imagino… Parece que no le gustó que le tirase a Boomer encima.

Bueno, en resumen, tardamos una semanita en recuperarnos totalmente, durante la cual estuvimos descansando en nuestro piso (sí, tenemos un piso, ¿dónde íbamos a dormir? Con Mojo no, os lo aseguro). No recuerdo haber dormido tanto en mi vida, y tampoco he comido tanto en muchas ocasiones.

La cuestión es que cuando nos recuperamos, Brick enseguida empezó a impartir más órdenes de las suyas, y como no había nada divertido que hacer, le hice caso (el día anterior se nos rompió la play… fue culpa de un partido al Fifa. No es culpa mía que no aguante que le caiga encima el mando cuando pierdo). Esta vez nos aseguramos de conseguir lo que nos pidió Brick de forma mucho más silenciosa, y creo que aún ahora nadie sabe que hemos cogido un par de cosas en unos almacenes del puerto, lo cual no nos va mal.

La verdad no estoy seguro de qué es lo que está haciendo mi hermano, pero lo que sí sé es que no es fácil "tomar prestado" cuando no hay ni una simple infracción de tráfico en toda la ciudad. Debe ser aburrido ser el protector de la ciudad cuando ocurre esto. Bien, pues habrá que romper la monotonía.

-Boomer: Y, Brick…

-Brick: ¿Si?

-Boomer: ¿Qué es exactamente "eso"?

-Brick: Bueno, no es algo muy complicado. No le he puesto nombre, pero su función es explotar al mismo tiempo que neutraliza la sustancia X de las PPG.

-Butch: No parece mala idea. ¿Seguro que es tuya?

-Brick: Oh, calla. En el peor de los casos quedarán debilitadas, con lo que salimos ganando.

-Butch: ¿Y cómo evitarás que nos debilite a nosotros, oh Gran Sabio?

-Brick: Fácil: ponemos la bomba en su casa, y con un temporizador o un control remoto la hacemos explotar cuando estén dentro, desde una distancia segura. Mejor el control remoto.

-Butch: Vaya, al final vas a ser listo y todo.

Y va Brick y me da una colleja. Pero bueno, vale la pena por ver la cara que pone cuando cuestionan su capacidad intelectual.

-Boomer: ¿Y quién pondrá la bomba?

-Brick y Butch: …

Vamos chicos, adivinad quién ha ganado el premio a la pregunta más tonta: exacto, Boomer.

-Boomer: Oh no, no me convenceréis para que lo haga.

-Brick: Da igual, lo harás quieras o no.

-Boomer: ¿Por qué?

-Butch: Porque somos dos contra uno, ¿te vale?

-Boomer: …

En fin, al final Boomer salió esa tarde con una mochila cargada con el invento de Brick, mientras nosotros buscamos una posición desde la que ver los fuegos esa noche.

A la noche, tres chicos de 17 años se encontraban en la cima de una colina, mirando una casa con 3 ventanas en el piso de arriba. El pelirrojo llevaba una especie de mando a distancia con un enorme botón rojo.

-Brick: Es hora.

-Butch: Aún tengo la duda, ¿cómo te colaste en su habitación?

-Boomer: No es tan difícil si sabes cómo.

-Brick y Butch: …

-Boomer: No sé lo que estáis pensando, pero esperé a que el profesor se metiera en el laboratorio mientras las chicas se iban a su patrulla de siempre, y entré por la ventana. La bomba está bajo su cama.

-Brick: Sea como sea que lo hiciste, es hora de ver cómo vuelan. Dentro de nada subirán a su habitación, y entonces… ¡BUM!

Entonces, cuando Brick estaba pulsando el botón, ocurrió algo inesperado: las chicas salieron volando por la ventana hacia la ciudad.

Hay que decir que la bomba de Brick era más potente de lo que esperaba. Toda la primera planta del edificio y parte de la planta baja quedó pulverizada en la mitad donde antes estaba la habitación de las chicas, y éstas, aún cerca de la explosión, salieron despedidas y perdieron el control en vuelo, cayendo al asfalto.

-Butch: ¡Guau! ¡Al final resulta que sí sabes hacer algo bien!

-Brick: Mmm… Pero no han recibido toda la explosión. Posiblemente aún puedan pelear.

-Boomer: Entonces no deberíamos hacerlas esperar, ¿no?

-Butch: ¡Así se habla!

Bueno, os voy a ahorrar los detalles, pero fue algo así: nos lanzamos con energía y alegría contra las chicas, que apenas se habían recuperado de la explosión, peleamos, si se puede llamar pelea, y ganamos sin demasiada dificultad. Aún eran superhumanas, pero parece que la bomba de Brick era efectiva.

-Pétalo: Ahhh…

-Brick: Vaya, te recordaba más fuerte.

-Pétalo: …

-Brick: No quieres hablar, ¿eh? Bien, total ya hemos acabado.

-Butch: Ehm, Brick… están inconscientes. No creo que te escuchen.

-Brick: Aguafiestas…

Lo siento, es simplemente demasiado divertido chincharle. Se cree tan chulo…

-Boomer: ¿No deberíamos rematarlas?

-Brick: ¿Para qué? Si mi bomba funciona bien, y es evidente que lo hizo, no volverán a igualarnos en fuerza ni velocidad. A partir de ahora podremos hacer lo que queramos.

-Butch: O puede que nuestro Brick no quiera matar a su querida Pétalo…

-Brick: ¡Cállate!

-Butch: ¿No hay respuestas imaginativas? Me decepcionas, hermanito.

-Boomer: Uy mira, se ha puesto colorado.

-Butch: Pareces un tomate. Clavadito mira, con el pelo, los ojos, la ropa y ahora la cara rojos.

-Brick: ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? No sé, saquear la ciudad o algo.

-Butch: Mira, buena idea. Te has salvado hermano, pero tranquilo que al llegar a casa te lo recuerdo.

-Brick: Déjame en paz, lechuga andante.

Bueno, los días siguientes fueron bastante divertidos: saqueo, frecuentes peleas con las PPG (aún debilitadas, pero lo intentaban. Hay que reconocer que tienen agallas), y tomar el pelo a Brick también. De todas formas, me fijé en una cosa esos días, algo que el idiota de Boomer y mi orgulloso hermano no notaron: las chicas se estaban recuperando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón por la tardanza, ya tenía todo escrito pero estuve lejos del ordenata algún tiempo xD

Espero que os haya gustado :)

P.D.: Gracias por los reviews, sienta bien que te reconozcan. Aunque personalmente creo que podría estar mejor, pero es lo que tiene la escritura automática...


	3. Entrevista a Burbuja

Hoy tenemos con nosotros a una celebridad local, una de las mayores heroínas que ha visto nunca esta ciudad: Burbuja, la menor de las Supernenas.

-Entrevistador: Bien, Burbuja, ¿cómo es ser una superheroína?

-Burbuja: ¡Oh, es genial! ¡Me encanta volar, y correr, y volar, y…!

-E: Bien, bien, creo que lo entiendo. Bueno, pronto cumpliréis 17 años ¿verdad?

-B: ¡Sí! ¡La semana que viene! ¡Va a ser una fiesta genial!

-E: Me alegro por vosotras, y felicidades.

-B: ¡Gracias!

-E: Tenemos entendido que eres la menor, pero sin embargo nacisteis al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo explicas esto?

-B: Oh, es fácil: en el momento de la explosión en que nacimos, Pétalo se formó primero, una fracción de segundo después fue Cactus, y yo fui detrás. Es extraño, pero nacimos con plena conciencia y unos conocimientos equivalentes a un niño de 5 años. El profesor aún hoy investiga qué pasó, y Pétalo quiere estudiar para ayudarle.

-E: Gracias por la explicación, nos has aclarado bastantes cosas. ¿Entonces vuestra edad teórica sería de 22 años?

-B: No, no, qué va. Como al nacer éramos como niñas de 5 años, contamos la edad a partir de 5, por lo que nuestra edad teórica es de 17. La real sería 12, pero daría bastantes problemas, por lo que lo hablamos con el alcalde en su momento y se ajustó todo para que no tuviéramos que ir por detrás de otros niños.

-E: Entiendo. Y volviendo con los superpoderes, ¿cómo funcionan? ¿Cómo se sienten?

-B: Uy, eso es más difícil… La verdad es que no me paro a pensar en ello. Simplemente quiero hacer algo y lo hago, como quien coge un vaso; y no sabría decir cómo me siento con ellos. Siempre han estado ahí, así que no sabría decir si es diferente o no.

-E: Interesante. ¿Y qué sabéis acerca de vuestros antagonistas, los RRB?

-B: ¿Aparte de que son idénticos a nosotras, pero en chico? No mucho, la verdad es que no tenemos mucho tiempo de hablar cuando nos encontramos. No me gusta atizarles, pero si quieren ser chicos malos, los trataré como chicos malos.

-E: ¿Y qué opinas de vuestras recientes derrotas tras la explosión de vuestro dormitorio?

-B: Sinceramente, apesta, pero enseguida nos recuperaremos. Lo peor no son las palizas que nos dan (no es la primera vez), sino tener que dormir en un hotel mientras arreglan la casa… Podían haberse puesto la bombita en las narices, en vez de en la habitación.

-E: Bueno Burbuja, muchas gracias por estas palabras, pero es ya hora de despedirse. Espero que acabe pronto esta mala racha que lleváis y volváis a la acción.

-B: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ha sido un placer!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero os guste lo que he escrito hasta la fecha. A partir del siguiente la historia cambia, así que atentos :)

En cada capítulo habla un personaje diferente, como habéis notado. La intención es que los seis hablen en algún momento.

Se agradecen las reviews; si encuentro más, publicaré más rápido :)


	4. Capítulo 3 ¿Pétalo?

3.- ¿Pétalo?

-Cactus: ¡No los soporto! ¡No contentos con destrozarnos la casa, medio nos quitan los poderes y luego nos apalizan a diario!

-Pétalo: Tranquila, Cactus, no es tan grave.

Que no es tan grave, me dice… Si ella no tuviera el mismo problema, le habría dado una buena colleja. En su lugar, le señalé con mi tostada.

-Cactus: ¿Cómo que no es tan grave? ¡Si casi no puedo volar!

-Pétalo: Es mentira y lo sabes. Nos hemos estado recuperando estos días, y ya casi estamos a plena potencia.

-Cactus: Ésa es otra: si ya casi somos las de siempre, ¿por qué narices tenemos que seguir dejando que nos ganen?

-Pétalo: Ya te lo he dicho, es el factor sorpresa.

-Cactus: Me da igual cómo lo llames, para mí es una estupidez. La próxima vez les devolveré todos los golpes por triplicado.

-Pétalo: Por favor, Cactus… Burbuja, ayúdame.

Ya oí suficiente. Dos semanas perdiendo a propósito me tienen frita, no pienso dejar que Pétalo me convenza de nuevo.

-Burbuja: Cactus…

-Cactus: Ni hablar. Si no os creéis capaces de acabar esto, apartaos; yo misma lo haré.

-Burbuja: Pétalo, tampoco podemos dejar que vaya sola.

-Pétalo: … Está bieen… supongo que habrá que hacerlo a tu manera. Pero no te acostumbres. Y cuidado, recuerda que ellos nunca han estado debilitados.

-Cactus: Descuida, yo misma me encargaré de cambiar eso.

Así que esa tarde de sábado salimos a patrullar por la ciudad, seguras de que los chicos andarían en alguna parte destrozando algo. Salimos juntas, pues no queríamos que cogieran a ninguna sola.

Sin embargo, no encontramos rastro alguno de ellos en toda la tarde, y hasta las 9 y media no pasó nada (y bien que me encargué de que Pétalo se diera cuenta de mi desagrado al respecto).

A las 9 y media los encontramos en el parque, Brick tumbado en la hierba mirando al cielo, Boomer al lado sentando, mirando algo entre las manos, y Butch tirando piedras al estanque y mirando cómo rebotaban. Butch llevaba su camisa verde remangada hasta los codos, pantalón vaquero y unas deportivas también verdes; su pelo estaba tan despeinado como siempre, y tenía un aspecto pícaro.

"¿Pero qué me pasa?", pensé. No, tenía que centrarme en lo que tenía entre manos.

-Pétalo: Vaya, me esperaba algo diferente… Parecen hasta normales, y algo aburridos.

-Cactus: Se estarán tomando un descanso. No les demos oportunidad de hacer nada, ¿no crees?

-Burbuja: No sé, no parecen tramar nada.

-Pétalo: Yo voto por hablar con ellos primero.

-Burbuja: Yo también.

-Cactus: Maldita democracia… Venga, vamos, acabemos con el factor sorpresa.

Entonces bajamos de la azotea volando, y nos paramos bien a la vista, a 10 metros de los RRB y con actitud no hostil (la de mis hermanas al menos; a mí no me importaría una peleíta).

-Brick: Vaya, chicas, no os esperábamos.

-Butch: ¿No tuvisteis suficiente?

-Cactus: ¿Quieres comprobarlo, bocazas?

-Pétalo (susurrando): Déjame hablar a mí. Si se pone feo, improvisa.

-Cactus (susurrando): No lo dudes.

-Pétalo: Nos preguntábamos qué haríais hoy. Es una sorpresa que no andéis destrozando la propiedad pública, ni la privada.

-Boomer: Bah, eso acaba aburriendo.

-Butch: Nunca pensé estar de acuerdo con Boomer, ni tampoco que me aburriría romper cosas.

-Brick: Ya veis, esta vez no tenéis motivo para atacarnos, aunque si queréis, aún estamos dispuestos. De todas formas, tampoco es divertido apalizaros…

-Cactus: Qué pena.

-Butch: Sí, ¿verdad?

-Brick: Bueno, la cuestión es que ahora que hemos logrado derrotaros, podemos hacer lo que queramos… Y ahora que podemos, resulta que no es tan divertido.

-Burbuja: ¿Y esto por qué nos lo cuentas?

-Boomer: Sencillo: hemos decidido cambiar de hábitos.

-Butch: Probaremos algún tiempo lo vuestro, a ver qué tal.

-PPG: ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Brick: Ey, ey, tampoco hay que ponerse así. Pensé que agradeceríais la ayuda; al fin y al cabo, no estáis en vuestro mejor momento.

-Pétalo: Y claro, esperas que confiemos sin reservas en unos chicos que llevan toda la vida tratando de destruirnos.

-Butch: Claro que no. Ni Boomer se lo creería, y tú eres más lista que Boomer.

-Boomer: ¡Eeh!

-Pétalo: Gracias, supongo… Esperad que lo hablemos.

Esto sí que no me lo esperaba… En fin, nos elevamos un poco en el aire, y hablamos de ello en susurros.

-Pétalo: ¿Qué opinais?

-Burbuja: Quizás es cierto que pretenden cambiar… Todo el mundo tiene su parte buena.

-Cactus: Sabía que eras inocente, pero tanto… Esos no cambian, te lo digo yo.

-Pétalo: Creo que lo mejor sería permitirles una oportunidad… Los vigilaremos mientras tengamos dudas, y así ganamos un poco más de tiempo para recobrar nuestras capacidades. ¿Alguna objeción?

-Cactus: Da igual lo que diga, ¿verdad?

-Pétalo: Exacto.

-Cactus: Entonces sólo diré que a la mínima, la pagan.

-Pétalo: ¿Burbuja?

-Burbuja: Por mí perfecto.

-Pétalo: Entonces de acuerdo.

Bajamos de nuevo, y la infinitas veces autoproclamada líder, Pétalo, les contó la idea.

En fin, transcurrió algún tiempo bastante normal a partir de entonces: había delitos, teníamos que ir a clase, y seguíamos viendo a los chicos. Aunque no me acostumbraba muy bien a la idea de ver la cara de Butch a diario, y que esto no significara una pelea. Bueno, al menos no física.

-Butch: ¡Te digo que no es culpa mía que se cayera ese edificio!

-Cactus: ¡Claro, se cayó solo! ¡No te jode! ¡Te salvas que lo iban a demoler la semana que viene, que si no te habría dejado ya tumbado en el suelo sin dientes!

-Butch: ¡Lo dudo mucho!

-Cactus: ¡No me tientes!

Bueno, así fue más o menos los siguientes días, y por la cara de Pétalo parece que a ella le ocurría algo parecido.

Sin embargo, Burbuja era otra cosa… Nunca la he visto tan feliz en toda su vida. Si no la conociera, diría que se ha enamorado de Boomer… Nah, es una idea ridícula. Aunque es evidente que Boomer no le disgusta, y no parece que éste esté descontento con la situación.

Todo habría seguido más o menos así, si no hubiera ocurrido aquello…

-Butch: ¿Vas a seguirme todo el día?

-Cactus: ¿Vas a preguntarme siempre lo mismo?

-Butch: Cualquiera diría que estás colada por mí, que ya pareces mi sombra.

-Cactus: ¡Anda, calla y sigue vigilando!

Estúpido Butch… si por mi fuera, habría recibido bastante a menudo.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? Intento que no se dé cuenta, pero es como si tuviera un imán y mis ojos fueran de acero…

No, no es más que un cretino, un cretino peligroso al que tengo que vigilar. Por eso no paro de mirarlo.

-Butch: ¡Oye, mira por dónde vas!

Acababa de chocar con él sin darme cuenta, y nuestros brazos se enredaron durante un instante. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, de esos ojos, no sin haberlos golpeado…

No, Cactus, no sigas por ahí. Él no es tu amigo, es el enemigo, y aunque tus hermanas no se den cuenta, tú tienes que seguir vigilante.

En fin, siguió la patrulla, y en un momento dado él descendió a nivel de suelo. Yo le seguí, y no sé cómo tropecé y me caí encima de él.

Así nos quedamos unos segundos, mirándonos.

-Butch: Oye, Cactus…

-Cactus: ¿Si?

-Butch: Me aplastas…

Lo que faltaba, ahora me llama gorda.

Me levanté, me sacudí la ropa y enseguida me di la vuelta, fingiendo vigilar la zona. Pero mi cabeza hervía de ideas contradictorias, y la tensión del momento las enredaba unas con otras. Quizás si no hubiera visto lo que vi habría hecho una locura, y puede que aún viéndolo no me hubiera dado cuenta si Butch no hubiera exclamado:

-Butch: ¿No son esos Brick y tu hermana?

-Cactus: ¿Pétalo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, giro importante en la historia. Está clasificado como "romance", así que todos lo esperábais, no es una sorpresa el cambio de bando xD.

Se agradecen reviews. Pronto subiré los 3 que faltan, y continuaré escribiendo el resto (no sé cuánto se prolongará, puede que llegue a 10 o así)


	5. Capítulo 4 Somos enemigos ¿no?

4.- Somos enemigos… ¿no?

El día anterior a nuestro cumpleaños, los RRB decidieron cambiar de bando. No me lo esperaba, pero me alegré bastante de poder dejar de preocuparme por esos tres y poder centrarme en la fiesta. Además, me habría gustado invitar a Boomer a la fiesta, pero siendo enemigos sería difícil…

Así que antes de volver a casa, conseguí separar a Boomer de nuestros hermanos, que aún hablaban de su cambio, y le sugerí el plan.

-Burbuja: Oye, Boomer…

-Boomer: ¿Sí?

-Burbuja: Mañana es nuestro cumpleaños, y me preguntaba... ¿querríais venir?

-Boomer: ¿Nosotros?

-Burbuja: Claro, no veo nadie más aquí.

-Boomer: Claro, me encantaría… pero no me esperaba que confiaras en mí tan rápido.

-Burbuja: Oh, si aún no confío del todo (seamos sinceros), pero en el fondo siempre supe que no eras tan malo. Entonces, ¿qué te parece? ¿En mi casa a las 5?

-Boomer: Pero no tengo ningún regalo…

-Burbuja: Eso es lo de menos, ya es suficiente regalo el poder dejar de pelearnos.

Al día siguiente se presentaron los tres en la fiesta; aunque mis hermanas se quejaron cuando les conté lo que hice, tampoco hicieron nada por arreglarlo, y juraría que Pétalo miraba a Brick no sólo para vigilarlo…

El resto de nuestros amigos estuvieron un poco recelosos al principio, pero les aseguramos que no habría problemas, y los RRB fueron bastante amables, por lo que no hubo problemas.

Cactus y Butch no tardaron en buscarse, aunque cuando se encontraron Butch se metió con Cactus hasta que empezaron a discutir acaloradamente. Por su parte, Brick y Pétalo se dedicaron a hablar, bastante más tranquilos; daba la sensación de que Brick hablaba de algo importante.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba ocupada buscando a Boomer, que inexplicablemente había desaparecido.

Lo encontré en el jardín, mirando las nubes, abstraído en sus pensamientos.

-Burbuja: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No disfrutas de la fiesta?

-Boomer: Es que es todo tan repentino… no puedo simplemente aparecer como si estos últimos años no hubieran pasado.

-Burbuja: ¿Aún te preocupas por eso? Mira, si tus intenciones son honestas, yo estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo, y te defenderé de quien dude de ti. Al fin y al cabo, nunca habéis hecho realmente daño a nadie, tan sólo rompíais cosas.

-Boomer: Si lo miras así, parece fácil… pero creo que necesito pensar.

-Burbuja: Como quieras. Si necesitas algo, estoy dispuesta a ser tu amiga.

-Boomer: Gracias.

A partir de entonces, se estableció una especie de rutina: Pétalo estudiaba con Brick, y hablaban de todo, de cosas triviales y de temas científicos que no comprendo; Cactus, si bien declaraba abiertamente que odiaba a Butch, lo seguía a todas partes (para vigilarlo, según ella); yo, por mi parte, pasaba las tardes con Boomer.

Los primeros días Boomer me contó muchas cosas; algunas son privadas y no pienso compartirlas, pero en general me contó que estaba en desacuerdo con el comportamiento de sus hermanos desde hacía mucho, pero no tenía fuerza para llevarles la contraria, y no podía simplemente abandonarlos.

Entonces, cuando de repente Brick decidió cambiar de bando, Boomer lo apoyó con fuerza, a pesar de saber que podrían tener problemas, principalmente una hostilidad bien merecida; entre los dos convencieron sin muchos problemas a Butch.

También me contó las bromas de las que era (y aún es) blanco en casa; algunas eran demasiado pesadas, y por respeto las ocultaré, pero una vez se las arreglaron para cambiar toda su ropa interior por braguitas…

-Burbuja: Lo siento, Boomer, no quería herirte… es que… ¡jajajajaja!

-Boomer: …

-Burbuja: Vale vale… jijiji… ya paro…

En fin, que no tardamos demasiado en hacernos amigos, y a la semana y media ya no concebíamos la vida sin el otro; de hecho, no me disgustaría que las cosas fueran a más, si Boomer tuviera suficiente fuerza de voluntad para intentarlo…

Bueno, aparte de estos detalles, también seguimos con nuestras tareas normales de superheroínas, aunque al ser ahora seis, la cosa resultaba más fácil. El pobre Mojo hasta intentó llevar a cabo algún plan, pero encontrarse con tanto superhéroe junto era demasiado para él… Creo que Butch le dio demasiado fuerte, y eso que era su padre (al menos en teoría).

Un día estábamos Boomer y yo en el parque, sentados en un árbol, cuando vinieron Butch y Cactus corriendo.

-Cactus: ¡Burbuja!

-Burbuja: ¿Qué pasa?

-Cactus: ¡No te vas a creer lo que hemos visto!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No he podido resistirme a colgar este capítulo... no sé si por bondad o maldad xD

Tranquilos, en el siguiente saldrá todo desde la perspectiva de Pétalo, así que ya saben xD


	6. Capítulo 5 No me lo esperaba

5.- No me lo esperaba…

-Pétalo: No sabía que tuvierais tantos problemas antes…

-Brick: Ya, pero uno se acaba acostumbrando a las miradas desconfiadas, y el dinero se consigue. Lo peor era la falta de un objetivo en la vida… Durante algún tiempo me bastó con derrotaros, pero una vez que logré una victoria lo bastante clara, ¿sabes qué sentí?

-Pétalo: No sé… ¿Alegría?

-Brick: No sentí nada. Ni alegría, ni tristeza, ni furia, nada; estaba totalmente vacío.

Aún no sé por qué se lo estoy contando… Pero es tan fácil hablar con ella, que no puedo evitarlo.

-Pétalo: ¿Fue entonces cuando decidiste que era hora de cambiar?

-Brick: Más o menos, aunque tardé unos días en darme cuenta, y algunos más en convencer a Butch. Por suerte, Boomer hace mucho que está colgado de Burbuja, así que no fue difícil esa parte.

-Pétalo: Espera espera espera… ¿Boomer está colgado de mi hermana?

-Brick: Supongo que no es tan evidente desde fuera de la familia, pero sí, lo está; pero nosotros lo manteníamos con nosotros.

-Pétalo: Fue un poco cruel obligarle a luchar contra Burbuja…

-Brick: Por eso intentábamos que no fuera él quien se le enfrentara; si era posible, o yo o Butch nos encargábamos de ella.

-Pétalo: Qué forma más suave de decirlo.

-Brick: Perdona, no quería ofender.

-Pétalo: No pasa nada. Y, ¿alguno más está colgado de alguien?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Creo que conté demasiado al hablar de Boomer.

-Brick: No sabría decírtelo, Butch no parece fijarse mucho en las chicas, salvo para molestarlas.

-Pétalo: Y… ¿qué me dices de ti?

¡Qué directa! ¿Y ahora qué respondo?

-Brick: Pues… No me he parado a pensar en ello. Aunque me has recordado algo: a Butch le gusta tomarme el pelo, y mucho, así que no le hagas caso si dice alguna tontería.

-Pétalo: Entendido. ¿Y por qué te lo recordó?

-Brick: Tiene que ver con una de sus burlas, nada más.

-Pétalo: Ya veo…

Ahora me está poniendo nervioso; da la sensación de saberlo todo, y eso no siempre me gusta.

-Brick: Creo que deberíamos seguir estudiando.

-Pétalo: De acuerdo…

Seguimos estudiando un rato, y luego salimos a volar un rato por la ciudad, con el pretexto de la vigilancia, pero en realidad para estirar las piernas. Entonces Pétalo me habló:

-Pétalo: ¡A esa velocidad pareces una tortuga!

-Brick: ¡Pues corro más que tú!

-Pétalo: ¡Demuéstralo! ¡A ver si me coges!

Y salió disparada en dirección al mar; no tardé demasiado en seguirla. Hay que decir que no me fue fácil la persecución: dimos innumerables piruetas, loopings, trompos y volteretas, rebotando en el agua incluso en varias ocasiones. Finalmente, en un vuelo a ras de agua, la alcancé, pero con tan mala suerte que ambos nos caímos al agua estrepitosamente, arrastrándonos unos cuantos metros por la velocidad que llevábamos. Cuando salimos a la superficie, nos quedamos flotando, mirándonos.

-Pétalo: …

-Brick: …

-Ambos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Estuvimos riendo un buen rato, y al final decidimos salir del agua y volver a la ciudad, mojados, llenos de sal, pero riéndonos sin parar todo el camino.

-Brick: ¡Hacía mucho que no me reía así…!

-Pétalo: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

-Brick: Creo que aquella vez que nos atacasteis con un avión, un tanque y un barco… Aquella también fue genial.

-Pétalo: Bueno, pues si te ha gustado tanto, habrá que repetirlo.

-Brick: ¿Lo del avión?

-Pétalo: No, tonto, la persecución. La próxima te escapas tú y yo te pillo, aunque no creo que sea difícil…

-Brick: Ya veremos.

Entonces me fijé en que Pétalo iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón vaquero, empapados, mientras yo llevaba una camisa y una chaqueta. Sí, le di la chaqueta; no iba a dejar que se congelara mientras yo iba calentito.

-Brick: Toma, mi chaqueta.

-Pétalo: Oh… Gracias, tenía un poco de frío.

-Brick: Después del remojón, no me extraña.

-Pétalo: Jajaja…

Finalmente, llegamos a la calle donde estaba mi casa.

-Brick: Bueno, llegamos… Dentro de un rato vendrán mis hermanos, y da la casualidad de que soy el único que hace una comida decente.

-Pétalo: Jaja…

-Brick: En fin, supongo que nos veremos mañana.

-Pétalo: ¿La chaqueta?

-Brick: Oh, quédatela, ya me la devolverás mañana.

-Pétalo: Brick…

-Brick: ¿Sí?

Lo siguiente fue totalmente inesperado: se me lanzó, me abrazó con fuerza y me plantó un beso en los labios. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba sin respiración, y luego empecé a responder con igual pasión a su beso.

Entonces se separó.

-Brick: Guau…

-Pétalo: … ¿Cómo ha sido?

-Brick: …Bonito…

-Pétalo: Te doy mi primer beso, ¿y sólo bonito?

¿Qué le pasaba?

-Brick: ¿Qué quieres que diga? Semejante suceso le borra a uno las ideas de la cabeza.

-Pétalo: …Ya.

-Brick: Oh, vamos, no me hagas eso. Vale, ha sido lo más hermoso de mi vida, ¿te vale así?

-Pétalo: ¡Sí!

Y se volvió a lanzar contra mí, aunque sólo me abrazó esta vez. Por mi parte, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar de nuevas sensaciones y pensamientos confusos, aunque tenía una cosa clara: amaba a Pétalo, aunque acababa de descubrirlo.

Entonces me fijé en algo.

-Brick: ¿Esa de allí no es Cactus?

* * *

Ale, adivinen ahora lo que ocurrió. Salvo que no leyerais los anteriores, sabréis qué pasó.

En el siguiente, Boomer narrará lo que pasó después.

Ya queda poco, un par más y tendré que empezar a pensar en cómo continuar la historia... tranquilos, aseguro que tengo hilo para rato xD

Aquí tienes, Pétalo-VJ, ya no sufras más xD


	7. Capítulo 6 La cosa se complica

6.- La cosa se complica…

Cuando oí a Cactus contar lo que había visto, no pude creerlo. ¿Que a mi hermano le gustaba Pétalo? ¡Si siempre había insistido para destruirla! Por esa norma, Butch también amaría a Cactus, y eso sí que sería increíble. Es decir, es evidente que no es así; yo no la trataría así en su lugar.

Pero Cactus juraba haberlos visto besarse enfrente de nuestra casa, y Butch lo confirmaba. Por mi parte no tenía problema, Brick podía bien salir con quien quisiera; pero a lo mejor Butch podría tomarlo a mal, y Cactus seguro que lo haría. Pobre Pétalo, tendrá que aguantar una cuando llegue a casa… En fin, por mi parte decidí que era hora de volver a casa, así que nos despedimos y Butch y yo volvimos, a tiempo para la cena.

-Brick: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal os fue el día?

-Butch: Se diría que el tuyo fue bastante bueno… - y con ésas lo miró de reojo.

-Brick: No me quejo. Oye, Boomer, ¿me acercas esa cuchara?

Fui a cogerla, sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación.

-Butch: Menuda sonrisa más estúpida tienes en la cara. Definitivamente se te ha frito el cerebro.

-Brick: Ajá… Gracias, Boomer. – le di la cuchara.

-Butch: ¿Ni tan siquiera te cabreas? ¿Ahora que te morreas con Pétalo ya no te molesta nada?

Entonces reaccionó.

-Brick: ¿De qué hablas? – se le veía algo más nervioso.

-Butch: Vamos, no finjas. Cactus y yo os vimos delante del portal, y recuerda que podemos oír más que otras personas.

-Brick: … ¿Cuánto visteis?

-Butch: ¿Te suena "ha sido lo más hermoso de mi vida"? O quizás recuerdes mejor "te doy mi primer beso"…

-Brick: ¿Quién lo sabe?

-Butch: Nosotros dos y ambas hermanas de Pétalo.

-Brick: Oh, venga… esperaba que no hubierais visto nada. Tenía pensado contároslo, en serio.

-Butch: No te me pongas nervioso ahora anda. Soy tu hermano, ¿no? Me guste o no, te apoyaré.

-Brick: …Gracias, pero ¿y Pétalo?

-Butch: ¿Qué piensas que le harán sus hermanas? Quizás discutan, pero apuesto a que sólo Cactus se opondrá. Es más, seguramente se opondrá de palabra, porque "es el enemigo", pero en el fondo se alegrará.

-Brick: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

-Butch: No hace falta. Venga, deja de preocuparte y acaba la comida, que hay hambre.

Comimos, cotilleamos acerca de cómo se sintió Brick, nos metimos con él y nos fuimos para cama.

Al día siguiente, Burbuja y yo intercambiamos la historia de cómo se tomó el descubrimiento en cada casa. Pétalo tuvo que enfrentarse a Cactus (aunque Burbuja me contó que Cactus no parecía muy decidida en sus argumentos), y si bien el profesor no parecía estar muy seguro (desde el principio dudó de nuestra amistad), le mostró su apoyo y confianza a su hija.

En definitiva, parecía que esos dos iban a tener un alegre noviazgo. Cómo los envidio…

-Burbuja: ¿En qué piensas?

-Boomer: En la suerte que tienen esos dos. Seguro que ahora mismo andan en algún lugar de la playa jugando, o haciéndose carantoñas.

-Burbuja: Probablemente. ¿Los envidias?

-Boomer: Quizás un poco. ¿Y tú?

-Burbuja: Un poquito. – me miró de forma extraña entonces, y yo aparté la mirada.

-Boomer: En fin, ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy?

-Burbuja (susurrando): Besarte…

-Boomer: ¿Qué?

-Burbuja: Un helado, sí, tomar un helado, ya, ahora. – y apartó la mirada. Juraría que estaba colorada…

Pasamos un buen día, aunque Burbuja parecía extrañamente distante, melancólica. Decidí entonces enseñarle algo.

-Burbuja: ¿Qué es? – parecía ilusionada.

-Boomer: Ya verás, es una sorpresa. Cierra los ojos.

Salimos de la ciudad, y entramos en un cobertizo que mis hermanos y yo construimos hace algunos años. Entonces destapé mi obra.

-Boomer: Ya puedes abrirlos.

Cuando lo vio, su cara adoptó una expresión de asombro, incredulidad y admiración, todo a la vez. Era una réplica a tamaño real de Burbuja, hecha de cristal pintado; la luz del crepúsculo por la ventana arrancaba destellos y arcoíris de su superficie, y había logrado que pareciera que la figura te mirase con esa expresión firme y dulce que solía adoptar Burbuja al pensar; se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas ligeramente separadas.

-Burbuja: Es… es…

-Boomer: Te… ¿gusta?

-Burbuja: ¡Es precioso! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Boomer: Me llevó un par de años aprender a modelar bien el cristal fundido; fundes los materiales y luego les das la forma, pero al ser semilíquido tuve que hacerlo bastante rápido a la vez que soplaba con fuerza para enfriarlo. Sin poderes no habría podido, lo admito…

-Burbuja: ¿Lo hiciste sin molde?

-Boomer: Sí, quería que fuera algo único, irreproducible.

-Burbuja: ¡Oh, gracias Boomer!

Me dio un abrazo bastante fuerte y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Yo sólo pude tratar de controlar el sonrojo, sin mucho éxito.

-Boomer: No ha sido nada… - yo estaba contentísimo de que le gustara tanto mi regalo.

-Burbuja: No es cierto; no creo que hubieras podido hacerme un regalo mejor. Con éste compensarías una vida sin regalos.

-Boomer: Por cierto, Burbuja…

-Burbuja: ¿Sí? – había un extraño brillo en su mirada; de alegría por el regalo, pero parecía haber algo más.

-Boomer: Me preguntaba… si quizás… querrías que yo… - qué difícil era...

-Burbuja: Sigue, por favor. – en su cara había una muda súplica. Parecía saber lo que iba a decir, pero quería oírlo. Tomé aire y me lancé a la piscina.

-Boomer: Burbuja, te quiero, y me harías inmensamente feliz si me permitieras ser tu novio.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual comencé a torturarme por idiota y por haber hecho una pregunta así a Burbuja. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Entonces, respondió:

-Burbuja: ¡SÍ!

* * *

No sé, quizás quedó muy endulzado... espero que haya gustado igual.

Ya sabéis, más reviews = más actualización xD

De momento todo esto ya lo tenía escrito de antes, pero pronto empezaré a escribir de verdad xD. Ya ayer escribí el 8, y trabajaré en el 9...


	8. Capítulo 7 Pensamientos de un villano

7.- Pensamientos de un villano.

Estúpidas mocosas… ¡Cómo se atreven a desafiarme a mí, cuyo nombre ni los dioses se atreven a pronunciar! Y lo peor es que no sólo me desafían, sino que logran derrotarme una y otra vez.

Y ahora resulta que esos estúpidos RRB se alían con ellas… ¡Estupendo! ¡No los necesito! ¡Llegará el día en que todos ellos sufrirán mi ira!

Mientras, ¿qué podría hacer para entretener a las supercrías? No quiero que piensen que me he olvidado de ellas. Quizás envíe al clásico monstruo que destruye la ciudad, o busque a algún alienígena que necesite un lugar al que expandirse.

Creo que haré un poco de todo, me aseguraré de que tengan unos meses interesantes mientras preparo mi plan. Creo que tengo algo perfecto, sublime. ¡Preparaos, porque pronto pereceréis!

* * *

Dado que este es muy corto, subo inmediatamente el siguiente capítulo.

Personalmente no me gusta cómo me ha quedado este capítulo en particular, pero el próximo lo compensa. Además, tiene que ver con lo que tengo pensado añadir en el futuro.


	9. Capítulo 8 Rutina

8.- Rutina

Butch no era tan malo. Bueno, una vez que olvidas sus aires de gallito y su tendencia a la burla, claro.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde su cambio de bando; estábamos en pleno verano, mes de agosto, día de playa, y Butch buscaba cualquier excusa posible para gastar una broma, a cualquiera. Boomer acabó enterrado en la arena, a Brick le cambió el refresco por agua de mar, echó algas en el pelo de Pétalo y le dio a Burbuja una concha… con un cangrejo dentro.

Pero a mí no me iba a pillar.

-Cactus: Vamos Butch, suelta la manguera. Te he oído llegar.

-Butch: Aguafiestas…

Soltó la manguera y se acercó a mí. Se sentó en la toalla.

-Cactus: ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?

-Butch: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Sólo me divierto un poco.

-Cactus: Deberías parar, antes de que se enfaden.

-Butch: Vaale, prometo que no volveré a gastarles una broma… hoy.

-Cactus: Me cuesta creerlo… En fin, ¿quieres tomar algo?

Me mordí la lengua nada más acabar la frase. ¿Acaso no era mi enemigo? A veces lo olvidaba… Bueno, ya estaba dicho.

-Butch: Pues ahora que lo dices, tanto correr para escapar de nuestros hermanos me ha dado sed. ¿Tienes algo?

-Cactus: Sírvete de la neverita.

Se levantó y se alejó detrás de mí, hacia los refrescos.

-Cactus: De todas formas, reconozco que me hizo gracia ver a pétalo con el pelo verde…

-Butch: Pues mi favorita fue cuando vi a Brick escupiendo su "refresco"…

Volvió con dos latas de Fanta.

-Butch: ¿Quieres?

-Cactus: Vale.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde; tan pronto abrí la lata, todo el contenido salió disparado hacia mi cara, quedando yo empapada. ¡Lo iba a matar!

-Cactus: ¡¡BUTCH!! ¡Más te vale correr, porque como te pille te enteras!

Aún riendo, echó a correr por toda la playa, conmigo detrás, cada vez más rápido. Tras una persecución que, lo admito, fue bastante divertida, conseguí atraparle y le vacié su lata de refresco encima, entre risas de ambos.

Después nos tumbamos en la arena, mientras recuperábamos la respiración.

-Butch: Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero tú no me odias.

-Cactus: Oh, cállate y vamos a secarnos esto antes de que se nos pegue a la piel.

Su afirmación había dado en el blanco: no lo odiaba. No podía ocultarlo más tiempo, él no era mi enemigo; aún así, me resistía a admitir que también fuera mi amigo, y no podía justificar el querer estar con él si no recurría a la excusa de "te estoy vigilando".

Ya lo pensaría más tarde.

Por la noche, tras una buena ducha y enfundada en nuestros pijamas, bajamos a cenar a la cocina. Pétalo llevaba un camisón bajo su bata, el pijama de Burbuja parecía casi un vestido, y yo iba con un dos piezas más masculino; por supuesto, de nuestros colores favoritos.

-Profesor: ¿Qué tal el día chicas?

-Cactus: No ha estado mal.

-Pétalo: Aunque por culpa de Butch casi atasco la ducha con algas…

-Burbuja: A mi aún me duele la oreja.

-Profesor: Quién diría hace un año que jugaríais en la playa con los RRB, ¿verdad?

-Cactus: Yo lo estoy viviendo y aún no me lo creo…

-Pétalo: Si no fuera porque esta ciudad es destrozada casi a diario incluso sin ellos, aún estaría enfadada por lo de la bombita aquella.

-Burbuja: No te lo crees ni tú. Un abrazo de Brick, y te derrites como una vela.

-Pétalo (sonrojándose): ¿Y tú con Boomer, qué?

-Burbuja: Al menos yo ya lo sabía desde el principio, y no me hizo falta un subidón de hormonas.

-Pétalo: ¡Pero bueno…!

-Cactus: No sé vosotras, pero yo me voy a la cama, antes de que alguien salga volando por la pared.

-Profesor: ¿Sabes, Cactus…? Creo que haré lo mismo.

Mientras subía las escaleras, oí cómo Burbuja se disculpaba con Pétalo, y se calmaban. Ya lo sabía yo; a Burbuja no le gusta ofender a la gente, pero no piensa. Llego a ser yo, y hacían falta los RRB y Burbuja para separarnos a Pétalo y a mí.

Esa noche soñé. Fue un sueño agradable, feliz, pero una vez despierta también fue turbador.

Soñé que besaba a Butch.

Al día siguiente, mientras me cambiaba, no podía dejar de susurrar y maldecir.

-Cactus (susurrando): ¡Pero bueno! Está bien, todas tenemos alguna fantasía o sueño con chicos; no soy tan diferente a ellas. ¡Pero Butch! ¡Joder!

"Tranquila," me dije, "sólo es un sueño. Un sueño no significa nada. También una vez soñaste que matabas a Butch, y nunca has hecho ni harás tal cosa."

Un poco más tranquila ya, salí de mi habitación vestida con vaqueros, zapatillas y sudadera verdes, con capucha. Me paré a peinar un poco la coronilla en un espejo, y bajé a desayunar.

Pétalo estaba sola en la cocina, con una tostada a medio comer en una mano y el periódico en la otra; hasta parecía inteligente y todo. Iba vestida con pantalón negro, camiseta azul marino y deportivas blancas, y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola, como siempre.

-Cactus: ¡Buenos días!

-Pétalo: ¡Buenos días!

-Cactus: ¿Y Burbuja y el profesor?

-Pétalo: Oh, salieron hace nada a comprar nosequé para la cena. Tienes tostadas, y la leche aún está caliente.

-Cactus: Gracias.

Me senté, mezclé algo de leche con cacao y cogí una tostada y la mermelada.

Por la mañana no hicimos gran cosa, pero a la tarde Butch me llamó para salir; decía haber escuchado algo acerca de un robo, y yo llevaba tiempo sin una pelea. Si no era con los criminales, ya me arreglaría con Butch.

Llegué al parque; allí me esperaba él, vestido idéntico a mí. Si no supiera que es imposible, diría que lo hizo adrede.

-Butch: ¡Hola!

-Cactus: Qué poca originalidad; te has vestido igual que yo.

-Butch: No es culpa mía, la lavadora se ha roto y no tengo más ropa limpia.

-Cactus: Ya… ¿Dónde era ese robo?

-Butch: Oh, eso. En realidad, es bastante gracioso…

-Cactus: Sin rodeos.

-Butch: No hay robo. Quería verte, y temía que no vinieras.

-Cactus: ¿Y por qué no lo iba a hacer? Ya nos hemos visto a menudo; y sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a evitar que te metas en líos.

-Butch: Ya, pero desde hace tiempo nunca nos vemos solos.

-Cactus: …sabes que si no hay robo, querré descargar en alguna otra persona.

-Butch: Ya imagino… ¿Vamos a algún descampado, fuera de la ciudad?

-Cactus: Ya estás tardando.

No fue una mala tarde; peleamos un buen rato, aunque estropeé mi sudadera nueva, y después paramos en un bar y tomamos un café.

Llegó la noche.

-Cactus: Bueno, se va haciendo tarde, y en casa creen que estuve parando algún atraco; ya debería estar de vuelta.

-Butch: Entiendo. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana?

-Cactus: Pero sin peleas, que yo tampoco tengo tanta ropa limpia ahora mismo.

-Butch: De acuerdo. ¿Quizás al cine? Mañana te llamo.

-Cactus: Vale. Buenas noches.

Es un RRB. Creados por Mojo Jojo para destruirnos, han sido una plaga para la ciudad y un suplicio personal desde su misma creación.

Sin embargo, al pensar en que mañana volvería a verlo, no pude evitar dormirme con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ale, con éste terminé de subir capítulos ya escritos, por mí eso sí, que podríais haber encontrado en un foro en que estoy registrado xD

A partir de ahora todo lo que escriba será inédito, aunque tengo una ligera idea de cómo será a grandes rasgos. No pidais información extra, que no la daré xD


	10. Capítulo 9 Ése

En fin, aquí va una parte importante de la historia; a partir de aquí se acabó el cuento de hadas :(  
Ya veréis, al final todo saldrá bien... o no, quién sabe.  
De momento sólo yo lo sé.

* * *

9.- Ése

Genial. Otro monstruo que ataca la ciudad.

Hasta agosto estuvo todo relativamente tranquilo, pero ahora… Llevamos ya dos meses de combate constante contra toda clase de villanos, por no hablar de los monstruos gigantes que a saber de dónde salen. Un día que tenga tiempo he de investigar ese punto.

En fin, que estamos agotadas, y casi no tenemos tiempo para estudiar tampoco; los chicos deben de estar igual, aunque no dicen nada.

Íbamos a acostarnos ya, cuando sonó el teléfono rojo. Otra vez.

-Burbuja: ¡Oh no! ¡No puedo más!

-Pétalo: Pero nos necesitan…

-Cactus: ¿Y por qué no dejamos que los chicos se ocupen?

-Pétalo: Eso no sería justo Cactus. Ellos también deben estar cansados.

Y así salimos de nuevo al lugar del suceso.

"Perfecto," me dije al llegar al parque central, "otro monstruo gigante con ansias de destrucción. En fin, vamos a pensar cómo acabar esto rápido. Parece paticorto, y tiene pinta de anfibio. Debería bastar con enredarle las piernas en los cables de alta tensión."

-Pétalo: Bien, chicas, a los cables. Formación treinta y siete.

-B y C: ¡Bien!

Cada una cogió un poste de alta tensión, sin separarlo de la red eléctrica, y los pusieron de tal forma que cuando yo embestí con todas mis fuerzas al monstruo, éste tropezó hacia atrás con los cables, cayendo. Una vez en el suelo, lo enredamos con los cables y los volvimos a conectar a las torres.

Al día siguiente los restaurantes sirvieron ancas de rana en cantidad y barato.

Hora de clase. Lección de historia. A pesar de mi interés por el conocimiento, me siento cansada, y me quedo en blanco mirando un árbol que crece a un par de kilómetros. Aunque está lejos, veo con claridad el nido que se haya en una de las ramas. Vacío, pues las aves ya migraron.

Hora de comer. Las tres nos reunimos en la puerta del instituto, y volamos a casa, no demasiado rápido.

No aburriré contando el resto de la rutina. Escuela, comida, estudio, lucha contra el crimen y el caos, dormir. A veces, en días inusualmente tranquilos, nos seguimos viendo con los chicos fuera del campo de batalla, pero no solemos hacer nada aparte de relajarnos.

Y así estábamos un día, descansando en el campo, a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. Cactus, vestida con un chándal negro, tumbada en una rama de un árbol mirando las nubes, con Butch en la base del tronco, en vaqueros y sudadera azul, mirando con cara sospechosa otra pareja: Boomer y Burbuja, uno al lado del otro, ella con ropa hippie y él con pantalones pirata negros y camiseta blanca, mirando un río mientras hablaban; y Brick y yo, a unos cuantos metros de los demás, tumbados en la hierba. Él, con su vieja gorra roja y una ropa que me recordaba enormemente a la que llevaba la primera vez, aunque sin banda negra; yo, con una camiseta larga sin mangas y falda vaquera.

-Pétalo: Brick…

-Brick: ¿Mm?

-Pétalo: Nada.

Me acerqué un poco a él, y me rodeó con un brazo. Enredé mi mano en su pelo rojo, largo hasta el cuello.

-Pétalo: Estoy cansada de esto… ¿qué les pasa a los monstruos últimamente?

-Brick: Ni idea. También yo estoy cansado.

-Pétalo: Creo que deberíamos averiguar qué ocurre. No es normal.

-Brick: Pero no hay tiempo entre los ataques y el colegio.

-Pétalo: Da igual. El próximo fin de semana dos de nosotros irán a investigar, y el resto nos quedaremos aquí por si acaso.

-Brick: ¿Nos?

-Pétalo: Claro. No pienso dejar a Cactus al cargo; ella lo arreglaría todo con la fuerza, da igual si se carga la ciudad para salvarla. Hm… ¿Quién debería ir?

-Brick: ¿Burbuja y Boomer?

-Pétalo: Nah. ¿Cactus y Butch?

-Brick: Ni de coña.

-Pétalo: Entonces… ¿Qué tal tú y Cactus?

-Brick (bromeando): ¿No te pondrás celosa?

-Pétalo (bromeando): Puede…

-Brick (bromeando): Ahora que lo pienso, tu hermana también es bastante guapa…

Me puse de pie.

-Pétalo: ¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué?

Se quedó mirándome, sin levantarse. Entonces dijo:

-Brick: Tú no eres guapa. Aún no han inventado palabra que te describa.

Buff. Eso fue demasiado. Me tiré encima de él, y le susurré al oído.

-Pétalo (susurrando): Eso ha sido muy bonito.

-Brick (susurrando): Lo sé.

-Pétalo (susurrando): Aunque podría haberlo interpretado mal.

-Brick (susurrando): Lo sé.

Nos reímos un poco, y nos dimos un beso, aún sonriendo.

En ese momento, Ése decidió aparecer.

-Ése: ¡Hola niñas! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Oh, si también están los chicos!

-Cactus: Esa voz…

-Burbuja: No puede ser…

-Pétalo: ¡Tú!

-Ése: Hay que ver cómo habéis crecido. Hace nada sólo erais una panda de críos molestos, y miraos ahora, ya casi adultos.

-Brick: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ése: Oh, ¿es que un padre no puede pasarse a saludar a sus hijos? ¡Me rompéis el corazón!

-Butch: ¿Qué corazón?

-Ése: Vaya, qué descortés Butch.

-Boomer: ¡Muéstrate ya!

-Ése: Como quieras.

Nos habíamos ido acercando, mirando hacia fuera, hasta formar un círculo; la última frase provino del interior del círculo.

Nos dimos la vuelta, en guardia, para ver a Ése flotando delante de nosotros con su desagradable sonrisa en la cara.

-Pétalo: Lo preguntaremos una vez más. ¿A qué vienes?

-Ése: Oh, sólo venía a saludar, y a ver cómo estáis. Me preocupa vuestra salud, siempre luchando contra monstruos… Estos dos últimos meses no habéis parado nada, chicas; deberíais descansar. Vosotros también mis niños; venid con papi, os arroparé y os contaré un cuento.

-Brick: No, gracias, "Papá".

-Cactus: Gracias por tu interés, pero estamos bien.

-Ése: ¿De verdad? En fin, entonces me iré ya. Oh, por cierto, hay unos chicos bastante alegres que quieren jugar con vosotros. Me han dicho que vendrían todos los días. Pensé que querríais saberlo.

-Burbuja: ¿Estás detrás de los monstruos?

Vaya, parece que Burbuja también puede ser inteligente a veces.

-Ése: ¡Qué nombre más desagradable! Prefieren ser llamados "gente especial". En fin, ¡arrideverci! ¡Que os vaya mal!

Y tal como vino se esfumó, en su habitual nube de humo.

Sin duda había sido un día extraño; tras años desaparecido, Ése aparecía, revelándose como el culpable de los ataques de monstruos. Era preocupante; Ése no acostumbraba a ser tan directo, y nunca revelaba su plan hasta creernos vencidas; estábamos cansadas, pero distábamos de estar vencidas. No, había algo más, y no podía imaginar qué era.

En fin, antes o después lo sabría, para bien o para mal. Por el momento, ya tenía bastante problema; a partir de entonces, cada día aparecía no uno sino varios monstruos simultáneos; un día llegaron a presentarse doce monstruos simultáneos. Fuera lo que fuera, es seguro que parte de su plan era agotarnos; estos monstruos no me preocupaban, sino el último monstruo que sin duda habría de mandar contra nosotras.

Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo por evitar que su plan llegara a la fase final…


	11. Capítulo 10 Tres tragedias

Ahí va uno bien largo; éste vale por 3. Me ha llevado un rato, pero ya tenía una idea de qué hacer.

* * *

Fue horrible. Después de tanto tiempo, Ése aparece otra vez, dispuesto a echarlo todo a perder. Hay ocasiones en las que preferiría no tener poderes… En fin, las cosas son así, y hay que intentar ver el lado bueno. Al menos estaba con mis hermanas, y con Boomer…  
Como prometió Ése, los días siguientes fueron un infierno. Llegó un momento en que cada uno de nosotros debía enfrentarse solo a un monstruo, o incluso más de uno; fue una prueba muy dura, pero tampoco podíamos ignorar una docena de monstruos como rascacielos sembrando el caos.  
El día antes al paso final de Ése, fue el final de Townsville. El alcalde decidió que era imposible mantener la ciudad, incluso con nuestra ayuda; fue un día triste. Pero no teníamos tiempo de deprimirnos, teníamos que contener a los monstruos durante la evacuación.  
Y ésta era la escena: veinte monstruos gigantes sobre cientos de abominaciones de tamaños desde un hombre hasta un elefante, algunos a pie, otros volando; Pétalo en los cielos con Brick, golpeando y disparando rayos de energía roja y rosa constantemente; Cactus y Butch en tierra, sin técnica alguna, golpeando con pura rabia a todo lo que se acercara demasiado; y Boomer y yo a media altura, apoyando a los demás cuando hacía falta, lo que equivalía a estar dando vueltas y golpeando tanto en tierra como en el cielo o incluso sobre los titánicos monstruos.  
Caían a decenas, pero ellos eran muchos y nosotros pocos. El ejército estaba allí, pero aunque eran de cierta utilidad contra los más pequeños, no podían permitirse un verdadero ataque hasta que la evacuación fuera completa.  
Ahí estaba yo: volando entre dos de los más grandes, evadiéndolos ágilmente, golpeando siempre que podía, aunque fuera sólo un pequeño láser. Mi intención no era liquidarlos, sino distraerlos.  
Mientras, Butch y Cactus avanzaban imparables por tierra, directos contra las piernas de aquellos titanes. Y con titánica fuerza golpearon.  
Cayeron, pero uno de ellos me atrapó bajo su peso. Podría levantarlo, pero no tenía un punto de apoyo firme; estaba atascada.

-Boomer: ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
-Burbuja: Oh, gracias. Levántalo un poco para que pueda hacer pie.

Con su ayuda, levantamos el monstruo, que comenzaba a reaccionar. Sin pararnos, lo lanzamos con fuerza al cielo, donde esperaban Pétalo y Brick con sendos rayos de energía en las manos.

Al final del día, la ciudad estaba perdida. Habíamos destruido muchos, pero seguían saliendo de algún lugar, y estábamos agotadas tras tres meses de lucha continua y esta última batalla.  
Nos encontrábamos a unos cincuenta kilómetros de allí, en un descampado. Los chicos no estaban.

-Pétalo: Nunca creí posible…  
-Cactus: Ni se te ocurra decirlo.  
-Pétalo: Hemos perdido.  
-Cactus: ¡No hemos perdido! Hemos…  
-Pétalo: ¿Qué? ¿Retirada estratégica? Por favor Cactus, aunque sea por una vez, no seas tan terca.  
-Burbuja: Al menos hemos salvado a la gente de la ciudad…  
-Pétalo: ¿A cuánta? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado?  
-Burbuja: No soy tonta Pétalo, aunque tú pienses que sí. Ése tiene algún plan, y por lo que parece funciona, aunque sólo sea por desgaste. Y no me hago ilusiones; ni en plena forma podríamos haber contenido ese ataque, aún menos salvar a toda la ciudad.  
-Cactus: ¡Lo que hay que hacer es devolver el golpe!  
-Pétalo: ¿Y para qué? ¡La ciudad está medio destruida; otro ataque la dejaría reducida a escombros en su totalidad!  
-Cactus: No sería la primera vez…  
-Pétalo: Pero es diferente. Si Ése está ahí, no quedará más que un cráter si vamos.  
-Cactus: ¿Y vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada?  
-Pétalo: ¡No lo sé!

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio incómodo. Abrí la boca.

-Cactus: Burbuja, salvo que tengas un plan, no digas nada.

Me callé.

-Pétalo: Por cierto, ¿a qué iban los chicos?  
-Cactus: Creo que dijeron algo de inspeccionar la zona.  
-Burbuja: Boomer parecía triste…

Igual que yo. En un día, todo nuestro mundo se había ido a pique; entendía la negación de Cactus, y que Pétalo estuviera descorazonada. Yo misma encontraba difícil ser optimista y sonreír… todo estaba demasiado negro.  
"En fin," me dije, "todo se arreglará, de alguna forma." Por lo pronto, teníamos que esperar a los chicos y reunirnos con los refugiados.

Medianoche. Me tocaba hacer el turno de guardia; aún no sabíamos si Ése había acabado con nosotros. Miraba fijamente en dirección a Townsville, rastreando la zona con unos ojos más agudos que los de cualquier humano. Me volqué en la tarea, y así pasé la noche, evitando pensar en lo que había perdido. Una hora después, vino Butch a relevarme. Su rostro, siempre burlón, estaba serio.  
Fui con Boomer.

-Boomer: ¿Burbuja?  
-Burbuja: ¿Te desperté?  
-Boomer: No, qué va. Estaba pensando. Oye…  
-Burbuja: ¿Sí?  
-Boomer: Si me pasara algo…  
-Burbuja: No te va a pasar nada.  
-Boomer: Quiero que sepas que te quiero. Ni la muerte apagará mis sentimientos.  
-Burbuja: Calla tonto, que me deprimes. Yo también te quiero.

Por la mañana, los chicos habían desaparecido.

-Cactus: ¿Dónde se habrán metido?  
-Burbuja: No creeréis…  
-Pétalo: No, no serían capaces…  
-Cactus: Butch no es tan idiota de recuperar la ciudad sólo.  
-Burbuja: ¿Deberíamos comprobarlo?  
-Pétalo: No me parece buena idea…  
-Cactus: Pues a mí me parece una idea peor quedarnos a ver qué pasa. Vamos, Pétalo, despierta de una vez; ¿no dices siempre que eres la líder? ¡Pues si quieres serlo tienes que ser fuerte!

Pétalo miró al suelo. Suspiró, y nos miró a los ojos, con renovadas fuerzas, aunque escasas.

-Pétalo: Vamos.

Al llegar a la ciudad, nos separamos. Procurando no ser vistas, rastreamos cada una por una zona de la ciudad, en busca de los chicos.  
Encontré a Boomer en un almacén. Pero estaba… diferente.

-Burbuja: ¡Boomer!

* * *

Genial. Primero perdemos la ciudad, y ahora esos idiotas desaparecen. Si fuera por mí seguiríamos en el campamento, pero el idiota de Butch…  
La noche anterior había ido a relevarle, cuando me miró, muy serio. Mis palabras desaparecieron antes de ser pronunciadas.

-Butch: Cactus…  
-Cactus: … ¿Qué pasa?

Sin mediar palabra, me abrazó y me besó.

Ahora estaba buscándole. No sabía bien qué había pasado, ni qué sentía por él, pero no quería que desapareciera antes de arreglarlo.  
Lo encontré en el puerto.

* * *

Encontré a Brick en el parque. O al menos parecía él, pero había algo que me mosqueaba… ¿sería una emboscada? Sin duda Ése sabría que estábamos saliendo, pero si esto era una trampa significaba que sabía dónde estaba Brick… No tenía más remedio. Haría saltar la trampa.  
Me acerqué a él, y grité.

-Pétalo: ¿Brick?

* * *

Lentamente, se giró. Llevaba la ropa del día anterior, sucia y desgarrada. Sin duda era su cara, pero la sonrisa que me dirigió era…

-Burbuja: Boomer…  
-Boomer: ¿Qué pasa, Burbujita?  
-Burbuja: …tú no eres Boomer…  
-Boomer: ¡Oh, no me digas! Creo que te equivocas. Soy Boomer, sólo que Ése me ha despertado. No soy más tu Boomer, ni vuelvo a ser el viejo RRB que conociste. Modestia aparte, los RRB somos ahora pura maldad, gracias a nuestro "Padre".

Fue demasiado. Sus palabras me sentaron como un golpe en el estómago; las piernas me fallaron, y estuve al borde de las lágrimas. "Boomer…" era todo lo que pensé.

* * *

-Butch: Hola, Cactus. ¿Cómo estás?

Había algo en su voz, que no me gustaba… era una sensación familiar, pero espeluznante.

-Cactus: Butch… ¿estás bien?  
-Butch: ¿Yo? ¡Mejor que nunca! Hemos tenido un encuentro con Ése esta mañana, y nos ha hecho comprender. Hemos despertado, Cactus; lo que significa que vosotras dormiréis. Para siempre.

* * *

-Pétalo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Brick: ¿No te ha quedado claro? ¡Sois escoria, basura que hace tiempo que debería haber sacado! Aunque lo sé gracias a Ése, todo sea dicho.

Sus palabras eran tan dolorosas… Y había algo en sus ojos… Por alguna razón, no estaba segura de que fuera él.

* * *

-Boomer: Bien, mi Burbujita, deja que te explique lo que va a pasar; gracias al plan maestro de Ése, los RRB somos peores que nunca. En estos momentos mis hermanos deben de estar explicándoselo también a tus hermanas: Ése está harto de vosotras, PPG, y quería destruiros definitivamente. ¿Y qué mejor verdugo que vuestros grandes amores, los RRB? ¿A que es irónico?  
-Burbuja: Boomer…  
-Boomer: Oh, no llores Burbuja. Pronto todo acabará.

Sin más palabras, se lanzó volando contra mí.

-Burbuja: Tú no eres Boomer…

* * *

-Butch: Hacías bien en desconfiar de mí, a pesar de todos mis intentos por caerte bien. ¿Acaso te importó el ramo de flores de tu cumpleaños? ¿Quién te hacía reír cuando te peleabas con tus hermanas? ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE SALVADO LA VIDA?  
-Cactus: Butch… éste no eres tú…  
-Butch: Quizás en parte no. ¿Pero qué importa? ¡La parte resentida sí que es mía! ¡Resentida contra una persona demasiado terca para reconocer que había cambiado! ¿Contenta ahora? ¡Eso espero, porque me encargaré de que no vuelvas a sentir NADA!

Se lanzó contra mí, con la furia escrita en su rostro.

* * *

-Brick: ¡PREPÁRATE PÉTALO! ¡Es nuestra última batalla!

No tuve tiempo de pensar; enseguida me arrojó una esfera de energía que tuve que esquivar, sólo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que me arrojó contra un árbol.  
Cuando alcé la mirada, él volvía a por más.

* * *

Justo a tiempo, reaccioné: él no era Boomer, Boomer estaba muerto desde el momento en que Ése lo cogió. Este Boomer era una parodia, un chiste sin gracia, y debía ser destruido por amenazar a mis hermanas.  
Con un ligero movimiento, me levanté apartándome ligeramente de su trayectoria; pero en vez de esquivarlo, me abalancé contra él, le agarré del brazo y lo lancé con fuerza contra la pared del almacén. Lo seguí por el agujero, con una determinación y una frialdad que nunca había sentido.  
Él se estaba levantando en ese momento. Sonreía.

-Boomer: Oh, Burbuja se ha enfadado conmigo…

Sin prestarle atención, cargué de nuevo, y golpeé el suelo donde un instante estaba con una fuerza más propia de Cactus que de mí. Miré arriba, a tiempo de parar una patada que me hizo doblar las rodillas; seguí el movimiento mientras lo agarraba y lo lancé de cara contra el suelo.

* * *

Tenía a Butch contra el suelo. Estaba a punto de rematarlo, cuando me acordé...  
Allí estaba yo, junto al cadáver de Butch, con su sangre en mis manos. Sus ojos sin vida.  
"No, eso era un sueño" pensé.  
Pero Butch se había escabullido, y me miraba burlón, aún con furia.

-Butch: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no eres capaz de acabar conmigo? Te he sobrestimado.

* * *

Apenas pude rodar a un lado para esquivarlo, pero fue suficiente; con su carga había quedado de espaldas, y sin pensar le arrojé un proyectil de energía con las manos.  
Salió despedido. De inmediato me arrepentí; "¿qué he hecho?".

-Brick: Buen disparo. Me toca.

* * *

-Burbuja: Tú no eres Boomer.  
-Boomer: Te equivocas, soy más Boomer que nunca.  
-Burbuja: No. Boomer ya no existe.

Con velocidad asombrosa hasta para nosotras, se levantó y me golpeó en el estómago. Sin parar, me dirigió varios directos a cuerpo y rostro, y finalmente una patada que me hizo atravesar un par de edificios.  
Se me acercó.

-Boomer: Quizás tengas razón. Conservo sus recuerdos, pero cosas que antes se supone que me encantaban ahora me asquean. Tú, por ejemplo. No creo que sea el Boomer que conocías; soy demasiado diferente. Tampoco me importa. Si acabo contigo rápido, ayudaré a mis hermanos a liquidar a tus hermanas; aunque quizás os dejemos vivir un poco. – con indiferencia, agregó – No mucho.

No lo aguanté más. Me lancé con furia asesina contra él, acribillándolo a golpes que a duras penas pudo devolver. Entonces lo agarré y lo arrojé al cielo; cargué con todas mis fuerzas una onda de energía pura, y la disparé.  
Durante un instante, me pareció verlo sonreír. Era una sonrisa pacífica.  
Entonces llegó la explosión. Me arrojó al suelo y desintegró varios edificios encima, que me cayeron encima. Me sumergí en la oscuridad.

Desperté unas horas más tarde. Tras quitarme de encima los escombros, recordé todo lo ocurrido; extrañamente, no sentí nada, ni tristeza, ni furia, nada. Estaba hueca.  
Acordándome de las palabras de Boomer, volé en busca de mis hermanas.

* * *

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Mientras buscaba a las chicas, rememoré por enésima vez lo ocurrido.  
Butch estaba delante de mí, con su sonrisa llena de furia. Se arrojó contra mí, y antes de darme cuenta…  
Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Butch tendido en el suelo, cubierto de sangre; yo estaba a su lado, mirando mis propias manos, manchadas de sangre. Su sangre. Lloré.  
Volando en busca de las demás, traté de contener las lágrimas. "No, no es el momento".

* * *

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa…  
Brick me había lanzado un proyectil de energía, y sólo la suerte hizo que no me diera de lleno; aún así, quedé debilitada.  
Esto era una lucha a muerte, y yo no podía llegar al final; temía las consecuencias.  
Sin embargo, seguí peleando. Aunque fuera Brick, si atentaba contra mí, contra mi familia, contra cualquiera, por simple maldad, lucharía con él, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias.  
Aunque luego me arrepintiera.  
Y así, en medio del combate, finalmente le encajé una patada lateral con todas mis fuerzas. Salió volando.  
Cuando me acerqué a él, estaba mal.  
-Brick: Adelante, mátame.  
-Pétalo: No puedo…  
-Brick: ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ya estoy muerto! El Brick que conociste está muerto. Si no me matas, iré a por ti y tus hermanas hasta el fin de mis días. Aunque no quiera hacerlo, lo haré.  
-Pétalo: Espera… ¿no quieres…?  
-Brick: ¿Qué más da? Ninguno de nosotros quería esto, Pétalo. Ni tú, ni yo, ni nuestros hermanos. Pero Ése nos cogió, entiéndelo, y no nos soltará hasta que matemos o nos maten.  
-Pétalo: ¿Y lo que dijiste antes…?  
-Brick: … Lo siento, Pétalo. Realmente lo pensaba, pero entiende que era Ése. Y tan pronto me recupere, volveré a hacerlo; sólo me ha soltado para apelar a tu misericordia. Por favor, si me quieres, mátame ahora; si no lo haces, yo…  
-Pétalo: … No puedo…

Era demasiado… ¿Cómo podía ser Ése tan cruel? Desde luego, su plan había funcionado; hiciera lo que hiciera, habría perdido, o bien la vida o la felicidad.

-Brick: Hazlo.

No podía hacerlo… Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Brick: Los líderes han de ser fuertes.  
-Pétalo: No quiero ser la líder si eso significa…  
-Brick: ¡MÁTAME DE UNA VEZ!

Lo hice. En ese momento, lo maté. No dejé rastro de su cuerpo.  
Más tarde mis hermanas me encontraron, junto a un árbol caído y un cráter. Cactus tenía cara de haber llorado, y parecía estar a punto de hacerlo de nuevo; sus manos, cubiertas de sangre seca. Burbuja estaba inexpresiva, demasiado inexpresiva.

-Pétalo: Chicas…

Cactus y yo rompimos a llorar. Burbuja no; parecía estar en shock, aunque era capaz de razonar.

-Burbuja: Deberíamos irnos antes de que Ése aparezca, no estamos en condiciones…  
-Cactus: ¡CÁLLATE! ¡No me hables de Ése!

Siempre había sido nuestro enemigo, pero esta vez…

-Pétalo: Se la ha cargado.  
-Cactus: ¿Uh?  
-Pétalo: Se la ha cargado. Nos ha obligado a matarlos; ahora caerá él.  
-Burbuja: Pétalo, espera, eso no sería buena idea.  
-Pétalo: No me vengas con ésas. Me da igual si me mata, mientras me lo lleve conmigo.  
-Burbuja: Pétalo, piensa un poco. Los chicos habían muerto antes, ¿no?  
-Pétalo: Es cierto, pero…  
-Burbuja: ¿Y quién los resucitó?

Era cierto… ¡Era cierto!

-Cactus: ¡Ése!  
-Burbuja: Correcto.  
-Pétalo: Entonces ya sé lo que haré. Obligaré a Ése a devolvérnoslos, a costa de su propia vida.

* * *

Ale, nos acercamos al final de la historia, aunque aún tengo material para 2 o 3 capítulos, sin duda no tan largos como éste. Como dije, éste cuenta por 3 xD


	12. Capítulo 11 Odio

Esta semana estuve sin ordenador, de ahí que no pudiera actualizar la historia.  
No, no era castigo, ni internet, ni na; simplemente que se cambiaron los muebles xD  
Aquí va una actualización; en realidad es bastante menos de lo que he pensado esta semana, pero creo que 5 páginas de word no están mal.

* * *

11.- Odio

-Pétalo: Bien, chicas, ¿qué habéis averiguado?

Acabábamos de explorar la ciudad a fondo, eso sí sin revelar nuestra presencia.

-Burbuja: Todo está plagado de monstruos, por todas partes; sin embargo parece que los portales que abrió Ése están cerrados.

-Pétalo: Perfecto, no queremos más invitados cuando todo comience. ¿Cactus?

-Cactus: No hay señales de refuerzos humanos en los alrededores. Estamos solas.

-Pétalo: Me lo temía. La batalla principal es nuestra, pero ojalá pudieran ayudarnos… En fin, lo de siempre. Por mi parte, Ése se ha instalado en el ayuntamiento. Me pregunto de dónde vendrá esa obsesión por el despacho del alcalde que comparten los villanos… Bien, he conseguido este mapa de la ciudad. Esta calle, esta y esta – señaló tres puntos en el mapa, cerca del ayuntamiento – están cortadas debido a derrumbes. Por ahí no vendrán los más pequeños al menos, lo que deja estas otras tres calles como únicas entradas.

-Burbuja: Las mayores concentraciones de monstruos están aquí – señaló un complejo residencial al norte –, y aquí – dijo, señalando un complejo industrial al este.

-Cactus: Sugiero que bloqueemos la calle este de la plaza del ayuntamiento, pero no la norte; que vengan por ahí.

-Pétalo: Perfecto. Burbuja, en cuanto empiece todo, quiero que bloquees esa calle, así como la calle sur, por si acaso. Luego vigila los cielos. Cactus, tú controla la calle norte; el grueso de las tropas vendrán por allí, aunque recordad que es probable que decidan crear sus propias calles.

-Cactus: ¿Y tú?

-Pétalo: Yo acabaré lo más rápido posible con los más grandes antes de que Burbuja comience a bloquear las calles; luego tendré una charla con Ése.

-Burbuja: ¡No puedes ir sola!

-Pétalo: Oh, tranquilas, no estoy tan loca como para matarlo sola. Aunque pudiera, luego Cactus me mataría a mí – sonrió con tristeza –. No, tan sólo evitaré que escape antes de tiempo.

-Cactus: Parece bien planeado… Entonces sólo queda prepararse.

-Pétalo: Evitad que os detecten antes de tiempo.

-Burbuja: Descuida.

-Cactus: … Chicas…

-Pétalo y Burbuja: ¿Mm?

-Cactus: Como parece que vamos a morir…

-Pétalo: ¡No digas eso!

-Cactus: Déjalo. Se acabó actuar. No podemos ganar; dudo que pudiéramos aunque…

Se hizo el silencio.

-Burbuja: Aunque ellos estuvieran aquí.

-Cactus: … Sí. En fin, quiero dejar las cosas claras antes del final. Burbuja, te quiero, aunque a veces te insulte o me meta contigo…

-Burbuja: Cactus…

-Cactus: Y Pétalo, a ti es a quien más incordio; que si no eres buena líder, que si no tienes razón… pero quiero que sepas que siempre te he considerado la más inteligente.

-Pétalo: Cactus… ¿a qué viene todo esto? Eres nuestra hermana, no necesitas justificarte.

-Cactus: Lo sé, es sólo que… me arrepiento. De todo. De ser tan terca, desconfiada, introvertida… Pero ya es tarde para arreglar las cosas.

-Burbuja: Nunca has tenido que arreglarlas…

-Cactus: No me refiero a vosotras, sino a…

Entonces me di cuenta. Cactus quería a Butch, y no pudo reconocerlo hasta que éste…

Tras un largo silencio, Pétalo habló.

-Pétalo: En fin, ya no tiene sentido darle más vueltas. Vamos para cama; si todo sale bien, mañana a esta hora habremos obligado a Ése a devolvérnoslos.

-Cactus: Eso es ser optimista…

-Burbuja: Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, tomamos posiciones. Primero, Cactus entró en el alcantarillado y se colocó bajo la entrada a la calle norte. Cinco minutos detrás, yo salí de nuestro escondrijo en un sótano y me escabullí entre las calles, atenta a los monstruos; mi objetivo era una azotea en la entrada este al ayuntamiento.

Giré a la izquierda en un cruce, pero enseguida retrocedí; un grupo de monstruos vagaba por esa calle, al parecer con intención de quedarse. "Mierda", pensé, "no tengo tiempo". Rápidamente abrí un agujero en la fachada del edificio con láser, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y dejé el trozo de pared con cuidado en el suelo. Así atravesé la manzana, hasta estar segura de que no había más monstruos; entonces continué mi camino.

Llegué a mi posición justo cuando Pétalo se colocaba en su posición, enfrente del ayuntamiento, en otra azotea; le hice una señal luminosa con energía, sólo una fracción de segundo. Me respondió con otra, y enseguida se lanzó a la carga contra un desprevenido titán.

Conté cinco desde el primer golpe de mi hermana, y entonces despegué y lancé sendos proyectiles de energía a ambos lados de la calle; varios monstruos quedaron sepultados bajo los escombros. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y, volando entre los titanes contra los que luchaba Pétalo, volé la entrada oeste, justo a tiempo de ver a Cactus atravesar el asfalto y lanzarse contra la horda que venía del norte. Resistí el impulso de ayudarla, y me lancé a los cielos, donde se congregaban más enemigos alados.

* * *

Explosión, arriba. Era la señal.

Sin darme tiempo a dudar, salté con fuerza contra el techo del alcantarillado, apareciendo a la luz del día. Tardé apenas una fracción de segundo en adaptar mi vista a la luminosidad exterior; entonces los vi. Eran aún más que la última vez, y apenas cabían en el espacio entre las manzanas.

Otra explosión. Segunda calle, fuera. Me estaba retrasando.

En fin, cuantos más, mejor. O eso pensaría la antigua Cactus; desde hacía dos días, cuando lo maté, pensamientos fúnebres cruzaban mi mente. Y en el centro de ellos, él.

Pero no era momento de una introspección; esos monstruos estaban al servicio de Ése, y él era el único culpable de la muerte de Butch. Me lo devolviera o no, me aseguraría de que sufriera.

Pero vamos por partes. Con la furia, angustia y desesperación acumuladas desde entonces, me arrojé contra la horda, y ya no pude pensar más; mis recuerdos de la batalla sólo conservan imágenes sueltas de miembros rotos o amputados, explosiones, e incluso rostros de terror al verme, rostros que ignoré. Por supuesto, recibí golpes, y muchos, pero no sería hasta más tarde cuando me daría cuenta; por el momento lo único que llenaba mi mente era un único objetivo: hacer que lo pagaran. El qué, ya ni lo recordaba, pero tenían que pagarlo.

* * *

Salté contra el titán que me pareció más peligroso, un engendro de gran tamaño con múltiples brazos muy articulados. Le golpeé con un puño cargado de energía, y sin dar respiro lo acribillé con una serie de golpes destinados a causar el mayor daño posible; esta vez, ninguna de las tres se iba a contener lo más mínimo.

Una vez me aseguré de que el titán había muerto, me lancé contra el más cercano, enceguecida en parte por la furia acumulada, la impotencia que había provocado la muerte de Brick transformada en ira ciega contra un enemigo tangible. Así, aniquilé uno tras otro a los monstruos, los cuales empezaron a intentar escapar.

Pero no escaparían. No podían escapar. Y Ése sería el siguiente.

* * *

Me rodearon tan pronto fui contra ellos. Golpeaban por arriba, por abajo, en todas direcciones. No importaba, hacía dos días que el dolor me era ajeno.

Con fría determinación, encajé los golpes mientras cargaba mi energía; entonces, la liberé a través de todos los poros de mi piel. La onda expansiva mató a los más cercanos y aturdió a los demás.

Suficiente.

Sin rastro de emoción, coseché las vidas de esas criaturas.

Vinieron más. No importaba. Todas tendrían oportunidad de probarme.

Efectué mi letal danza, un ballet aéreo que los hizo caer a mis pies. Literalmente.

Empezaron a tenerme miedo. Empezaron a huir de mí. No importaba.

Nada importaba ya, desde que Boomer murió.

* * *

Tras acabar con el último titán, me paré a observar a mis hermanas un instante.

Cactus parecía la de siempre. No, no era cierto. Golpeaba con más fuerza si cabe, sin control alguno, destruyendo a cualquiera que se acercara lo suficiente. Muchos huían ya, pero ella continuaba.

Burbuja, por su parte, era escalofriante. De alguna forma, era como si bailara; mas cada uno de sus giros iban acompañados de un enemigo caído, algunos sin herida aparente, pero otros… Era una visión de pesadilla.

Pensé en lo que debía de haber parecido yo. Supongo que se me vería tan loca como a mis hermanas, cubierta de la sangre de esos titanes, observando todo a mi alrededor con una mezcla de mi actitud calculadora y una furia ciega…

"¿Qué nos has hecho, bastardo?" pensé. Pensaba en Ése.

Ése. Él era el siguiente en mi lista.

Me dirigí al ayuntamiento, mientras mis hermanas remataban a los pocos supervivientes.

* * *

En cierto modo, creo que mi fic se está endureciendo... puede que posteriormente retoque capítulos anteriores; si eso pasa, aviso. Más que nada, por mejorar la sección narrada; la historia se mantendrá.  
Espero que guste :)


	13. Capítulo 12 Sólo son negocios

Finalmente, el capítulo 12 de mi fic. Perdón la tardanza, pero exámenes y sequía cerebral no ayudan xD. Ahora no hay exámenes, así que quizás (sólo quizás) actualice más a menudo.

* * *

12.- Sólo son negocios

Mientras atravieso las puertas del Ayuntamiento, asaltan mi cabeza cientos de pensamientos. Recuerdos, sensaciones… y algo nuevo: odio. Un odio visceral, irracional, que apenas podía controlar. "Tranquila", me dije, "no pierdas los papeles. Si lo haces, todo el plan se irá por el desagüe".

Con este pensamiento en mente, logré calmar mis nervios mientras me dirigía adonde estaba segura de encontrarle.

El despacho del alcalde.

* * *

En algún momento de la pelea, había empezado a llover.

Poco a poco, la lluvia me empapó, lavó la sangre que me cubría. Miré a mi alrededor; había realmente cientos de criaturas muertas o malheridas en el suelo, y un puñado se las habían ingeniado para escapar a mi furia. Ya me ocuparía más tarde.

En el aire, Burbuja continuaba su letal danza. Sin duda sus golpes no eran tan potentes como los míos, pero siempre ha sido mucho más ágil que yo, y ese día estaba haciendo una auténtica exhibición de dominio. Aunque dudo que sus contrincantes tuvieran tiempo de apreciarlo; Burbuja estaba realmente poseída, golpeaba de una forma que nunca antes le había visto.

En el suelo, bajo Burbuja y los escasos contrincantes que le restaban, se encontraban los cadáveres de tres titanes. La forma en que uno de ellos había sido derribado, de escasos golpes certeros, indicaba que Pétalo se había ocupado de ellos; aunque el estado de los otros dos me hacía dudar de si no había sido yo quien los había eliminado.

-Cactus: ¡Burbuja! Déjalos ir, tardarán en buscar más. Sólo necesitábamos un momento a solas con Ése, y creo que llegamos tarde a la cita.

* * *

Apenas escuché a Cactus hablar, pero no me hacía falta saber lo que decía. Tenía que acabar rápido.

Así, aumenté el ritmo, y comencé a golpear rápidamente a todos los demonios restantes. No todos murieron, pero los que escaparon no volverían a molestar.

Bajé junto a mi hermana. Tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, como de preocupación, pero no dijo nada.

-Burbuja: ¿Vamos?

* * *

Me acerqué a la puerta del despacho. Sin duda Ése ya sabría que estábamos aquí; no habíamos sido muy silenciosas. Así que no me molesté en pasar desapercibido; llamé a la puerta, y entré. Al fin y al cabo, primero quería tener unas palabras con él.

Allí estaba, sentado detrás del despacho, cómo no.

-Ése: ¡Oh, Pétalo, qué agradable sorpresa!

-Pétalo: El gusto no es mío.

-Ése: ¡Pasa, pequeña, siéntate! Espero que mis amigos de ahí fuera no te hayan causado problemas.

-Pétalo: Nada que no se arregle con una ducha.

-Ése: Bien, bien. ¿Qué tal tus hermanas? ¿Ha llorado mucho Burbujita la muerte de su amor?

Como siempre, usaba ese tono burlón que tanto odiaba; sin embargo, no había ido allí a atacarle. Aún.

-Pétalo: Oh, ella está bien. Debe estar acabando su baile ahora.

-Ése: Me alegro, me alegro. En fin, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Dudo que fuera el placer de una charla con mi fascinante persona.

-Pétalo: Eso dependerá de si estás dispuesto a negociar.

-Ése: ¿Un negocio? Me intrigas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿La ciudad? ¿Los chicos?

Nuestro plan era transparente como el agua; no tenía nada de secreto. No importaba, no estábamos de humor para sutilezas.

-Pétalo: Acertaste.

-Ése: ¿Y qué me puedes ofrecer a cambio? Por supuesto, no te pediré tu alma; no quiero tenerte toda la eternidad en casa, incordiando. Tampoco tu lealtad, pues antes o después me traicionarías; tanto tú como tus hermanas sois demasiado… incontrolables.

-Pétalo: Sencillo: tu vida.

-Ése: ¿Mi vida? ¿Vienes a mí con amenazas, Pétalo? Me sorprendes. Estaría enfadado si supusierais una amenaza real.

-Pétalo: Y si tan poderoso eres, ¿por qué no nos has destruido antes?

-Ése: Aburrimiento principalmente. Me apetecía jugar, y unos añitos no son nada para un ser eterno; pero creo que es hora de acabar el juego.

-Pétalo: Eso significa que no nos los devolverás.

-Ése: Me sorprende que tu pequeña mente haya sido capaz de deducir lo evidente.

-Pétalo: Entonces no tiene sentido seguir con esto.

* * *

Apenas había avanzado dos pasos en dirección al edificio cuando un estallido de energía rosa destrozó el último piso del Ayuntamiento. Inmediatamente después, vi a Pétalo salir despedida, rebotar contra el asfalto, atravesar un coche y finalmente empotrarse en el edificio de enfrente.

-Cactus: Menudo viaje. ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien?

-Pétalo: ¡No te distraigas! ¡Ahí viene!

Sólo tuve tiempo de girarme lo justo para ver a Ése enfrente; después salí despedida en dirección contraria a mi hermana.

Cuando me levanté de entre los escombros unos segundos más tarde, Burbuja estaba conteniéndolo.

* * *

Era rápido. Mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado. Rápido hasta para nosotras. Por suerte, tuve tiempo de apreciar su velocidad; en una fracción de segundo había aparecido tras Cactus y la había lanzado, y luego fue a por mí.

Estaba en guardia, así que no me cogió por sorpresa. Con cierta dificultad, logré contener sus embestidas, aunque no lograba encontrar un hueco que me permitiera atacar. No importaba, yo no estaba sola; tan sólo debía aguantar. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo?

* * *

Cuando logré quitarme de encima los restos del coche y la fachada del edificio, Cactus se estaba levantando, mareada, y Burbuja contenía a Ése. Sin darme tiempo a sorprenderme por la resistencia de Burbuja, salté contra Ése mientras arrojaba láser y energía por igual; lo cogí por sorpresa, y logré agarrarlo y lanzarlo de vuelta al Ayuntamiento. Enseguida me lancé de nuevo, sin esperar a ver si Burbuja me seguía.

* * *

Guau. La jugada de Pétalo no había estado mal. Sin embargo, aún le debía una al mariquita del infierno, y se la iba a devolver con intereses.

Cargué energía en los puños, sin liberarla, y mientras ésta iba creciendo y su resplandor cubría mis brazos con un brillo verdoso, corrí a toda velocidad contra el Ayuntamiento, adelantando incluso a Pétalo.

Ahí estaba Ése, levantándose.

* * *

Ahí estaba Ése, levantándose, mientras mis hermanas corrían contra él, llenas de furia. Cactus llegó la primera, y con un tremendo puñetazo liberó la energía acumulada, resultando en una explosión que nos arrojó a los cuatro hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Voltereta, apoyo la mano, salto y de pie. Miro hacia el origen de la explosión; el Ayuntamiento ya no estaba. Entonces levanto el vuelo y me dirijo adonde Ése había aterrizado.

* * *

¡Será bruta Cactus! En fin, mientras me levantaba, me paré a pensar. Las tres sabíamos en el fondo que él nunca nos los devolvería, y el hecho de que esta pelea hubiera siquiera empezado lo confirmaba. "Supongo que no es amor, sino venganza lo que nos mueve", me dije mientras levantaba el vuelo hacia Ése. "En fin, dicen muchas cosas de la venganza, muchas de ellas malas, pero ya lo pensaré cuando esto acabe".

* * *

Le había golpeado con más fuerza de la que pretendía. En fin, mi intención no era precisamente hacerle cosquillas.

Volé hacia donde Ése nos esperaba, y llegué a la vez que mis hermanas. Esta vez no había factor sorpresa, ni trucos; las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y ésta era la última mano.

* * *

-Ése: ¡Ilusas! ¡Estúpidas! ¿Os atrevéis a pelear conmigo en persona? ¿Acaso queréis acabar con vuestros días? ¡Tanto mejor, así me libraré de una vez de semejantes incordios!

Elocuente discurso por su parte. El perro parlante lo haría mejor, pero no es el caso. Apenas había dicho esto, cuando decidí que era suficiente, así que le arrojé una descarga de energía azul, que se superpuso a la de Cactus, que debió juzgar lo mismo que yo.

Ése esquivó con facilidad las descargas, y saltó contra mi; mas Pétalo lo interceptó con un gran placaje, lanzándolo contra Cactus, que ya preparada saltó y lo lanzó de una patada al suelo.

Había sido fácil… Por esa razón, no estaba tranquila.

* * *

Ahí estaba, en el suelo, sin moverse. Había algo raro; no podía ser tan fácil. Además, era capaz de teletransportarse a placer; ¿por qué no lo hizo?

Estaba pensando en ello, cuando me fijo en un detalle: Ése estaba desvaneciéndose, en ese instante.

-Ése: Lo siento, pequeñas, pero se acabó el jugar por hoy.

-Cactus: ¡Ah, no, tú no te vas!

Cactus se lanzó contra él, a la vez que Burbuja y yo la seguíamos gritando su nombre.

Entonces, nada más tocarle, se hizo la oscuridad.


	14. Capítulo 13 ¿Los cuatro elementos?

¡Buf, la de tiempo que pasó desde la última vez! En fin, exámenes, ya sabéis.  
Bueno, aquí llega la continuación. Aún darán guerra un rato las chicas.

* * *

13.- ¿Los cuatro elementos?

"Au… mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy?  
Veamos, estaba en Townsville, peleando con Ése junto a mis hermanas. Entonces se desvaneció, me lancé y…  
¿Y? ¿Qué… narices ocurrió entonces? Recuerdo oscuridad, pero de ésa que se instala en la mente y anula cualquier pensamiento… como un sueño sin sueños, pero… no me sentía… viva.  
Y ahora, no veo nada… encenderé una luz. Vamos, concéntrate. Cómo duele la cabeza… Bien, así mejor."

Bajo la luz verdosa que despedía la energía acumulada en mi mano, pude distinguir… nada. No había nada, era como estar en el espacio, pero sin estrellas tan siquiera. Sin embargo, había aire, aunque estaba como enrarecido, se hacía pesado respirar.  
Bueno, no había tiempo para pensar. Tenía que encontrar a mis hermanas; y dado que no sabía dónde estaban ellas, o yo, cualquier dirección era buena.

* * *

"Es como si me hubieran dado una paliza… ¿Dónde están todos?"

En ese momento descubrí que ya no estaba en Townsville; era alguna clase de llanura estéril y, haciendo honor a su nombre, perfectamente llana, sin huellas de ninguna clase tan siquiera. Aunque cabría esperarlo dada la ausencia de montañas, no había ni una ligera brisa que aliviara el calor sofocante del lugar. Si no fuera capaz de volar hasta una estrella sin más problemas que quien se pasa el día en la playa sin protección, no habría aguantado mucho en ese lugar.

"Au, me duele todo… ¿Y mi lazo? Debo de haberlo perdido cuando… ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué ocurrió? En fin, por suerte tengo otro de repuesto. Debería buscar a las chicas."

Y así, recogido mi pelo de nuevo en su habitual y larga cola, elegí una dirección y comencé a andar.

* * *

"¡No puedo respirar! ¡Me ahogo! Un momento, pero si apenas necesito respirar…"

Había despertado en medio de lo que parecía ser el mar; por un momento me asusté, hasta que recordé que sabía nadar, era casi capaz de vivir sin aire y, además, podría volar sobre la superficie.  
Así que decidí buscar la superficie, y ascendí, o al menos creí que ascendía; la extensión acuosa parecía no tener fin. Cansada de este juego, concentré energía y salí disparada como una bala azul, aunque con un esfuerzo superior al esperado; casi perdí la consciencia antes de alcanzar la superficie, sólo para descubrir que el mar se extendía en todas direcciones, aparentemente infinito.

"Eso ha estado cerca… Menos mal que la hipotermia no es un problema, sino tendría uno muy gordo; esto está helado. En fin, supongo que sólo puedo intentar reunirme con las chicas…"

Me elevé unos centímetros sobre el agua y comencé a volar, en una dirección. Cualquiera serviría.

* * *

-¡Estoy harto de este lugar! ¿No podemos salir?  
-Ése no lo permitiría… Lo sabes.  
-¡A la mierda! ¡Lucharé si es necesario!  
-Y él te derrotará. Aquí es demasiado poderoso.  
-¡Me cago en…!

Así era mi hermano, temperamental, impaciente y algo violento. En fin, en algo tenía razón: no podíamos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

-Butch, en vez de quejarte, ¿por qué no haces algo productivo y me ayudas a encontrar de una vez a Boomer?  
-¿Encontrarlo? ¿Quién te dice que también está muerto? La suya era más bien fácil en comparación.  
-¿Tienes otra idea mejor? ¿Un fabuloso plan que nos saque de aquí y nos devuelva al mundo de los vivos sin ser los títeres de ese bastardo?

-Lo suponía. Vamos. Maldita Esfera del Fuego… ¿No podían apagarla de vez en cuando?

* * *

Desperté en medio de un calor abrasador. Bueno, no es tan abrasador cuando eres capaz de nadar en roca fundida y recibes ondas de energía en estado puro suficientes veces, pero os hacéis una idea.  
El lugar parecía diseñado por alguien con poca imaginación; consistía en un mar de roca fundida, con géiseres y un gran muro de fuego detrás de mí. Por alguna razón, algo me dijo que ese muro era demasiado caliente hasta para nosotros…

-¡Boomer! ¿Dónde estás?  
-… ¿Brick?

Si no era él, por el demonio que su voz se parecía. Me dirigí hacia la voz, y pronto estuvimos reunidos.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté.  
-Según Ése, esto es la Esfera del Fuego Elemental, una de las zonas del mundo de los muertos, concretamente la que él domina.  
-Estamos… ¿muertos?  
-¡Bravo! ¿Te has dado cuenta tú sólo? – dijo Butch, burlón.  
-La parte buena de ello es que las chicas estarán a salvo, si no hacen locuras. La parte mala es… bueno, que estamos muertos claro.  
-Oh, sí – saltó Butch –, sólo eso, claro. Eso y que no podemos salir de aquí, por culpa de esa estúpida muralla. No es que nos pueda matar, pero doler duele igual.  
-Menuda perspectiva para la eternidad… "Vivir" con un rubiales medio tonto y un gallo de pelea.  
-¡Tampoco creas que tú eres tan bueno, señor Tomate!

* * *

Ya llevaba un rato volando bajo el resplandor de mi energía (por creído que eso suene), cuando vi algo por fin; parecía una gran superficie terrestre, esférica. Sin embargo, lo que me hizo pararme fue otra cosa: bajo la gran iluminación de una esfera ígnea, se hallaba la dicha esfera de tierra, así como una inmensa esfera acuática. De alguna manera subconsciente, supe que me tocó el aire.

"Bueno, aquí no hay nada más. Será mejor que baje a mirar; quizás las encuentre en la esfera terrestre, si hay suerte."

* * *

"Sólo agua, agua y más agua… Qué aburrido. Espera, ahí arriba hay algo."

Sobre mi cabeza, se sostenía de forma físicamente imposible un planeta íntegramente de piedra roja, posiblemente tan grande como el que yo recorría; a una distancia relativamente corta, se encontraba una esfera de fuego, pero no como las reacciones nucleares del sol; era como una auténtica bola de fuego, que alguien encendiera con un mechero y luego dejara descontrolarse. Sin embargo, volví a centrar la atención en la "tierra": había visto una mancha verde.

* * *

-¡Cactus! ¡Por fin encuentro a alguien!  
-¡Pétalo! ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, sólo un poco dolorida.  
-Yo también; es como si un elefante hubiera saltado a la comba en mi cabeza.  
-¿Viste a Burbuja?  
-Nah, allí fuera no había nada. Quizás esté en el planeta acuoso, o en esa especie de estrella.  
-¿El qué?  
-Mira arriba.

Y miré. Contra toda lógica y contradiciendo lo que había estudiado de física, se encontraban dos esferas, de agua y fuego, inmensas y muy cercanas entre si y a donde estábamos.

-O el universo se ha vuelto loco, o no estamos en el universo…  
-Ya ves. ¿Eso no es un destello azul?  
-Será Burbuja. Esperemos un poco.

Cuando Burbuja llegó, repasamos lo poco que sabíamos: por lo que saqué en limpio, Ése debió abrir alguna clase de portal interdimensional, que cruzamos antes de que cerrara. O quizás lo cerramos justo cuando lo cerró, y por eso estábamos dispersas por el lugar en vez de junto a Ése. De alguna manera, ese sitio parecía estar construido por los cuatro elementos, tierra, aire, agua y fuego; esto era físicamente incorrecto, pero sería mejor adaptarse a las normas de la dimensión en que nos encontrábamos.

-Y sólo nos falta por rastrear el fuego – finalizó Cactus.  
-Eso parece. Sea como sea, nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Ése y convencerlo de que nos devuelva a nuestro mundo; tan difícil como el objetivo del plan original…  
-Pétalo, míralo así: ellos ya están muertos, pero nosotras no. La primera obligación son los vivos.

Me sorprendió oír esas palabras de Burbuja, pero tenía razón. Aunque me doliera, y posiblemente luego me doliera más aún, debíamos olvidar a los chicos y centrarnos en sobrevivir, al menos de momento.  
Nos dirigimos a la esfera de fuego. Como imaginaréis, allí recibiríamos varias sorpresas.

* * *

Bueeno, como veis, abandoné esa idea del teatro de marcar las intervenciones. No me convence, le quita misterio. A partir de ahora adivinad quién habla chicos xD  
Sin miedo de comentar, me gusta saber que mi historia se lee, aunque sea poco.

P.D.: Gracias a todos por las reviews, sin ellas no sé si habría escrito éste. Quizás debiera decir a todas... me da la impresión de que es público femenino xD


	15. Capítulo 14 Reunión

Ale, por fin me libré de un exámen bastante duro que tenía tras Navidad, con lo que traigo capítulo nuevo.  
Preguntas no, que ni yo sé cómo se libran de ésta xD

* * *

14.- Reunión.

En fin, aquí estábamos, perdidas en los dioses saben dónde, probablemente fuera del marco espaciotemporal de la Tierra, sobrevolando una enorme esfera de fuego en busca de… ¿qué? Ni tan siquiera es seguro que Ése esté ahí…

-¡Me aburro! ¿Es que no hay nada? – dijo Cactus.  
-Y además es muy brillante… casi no veo – respondió Burbuja.  
-Tranquilas chicas, tiene que haber algo. En alguna parte…  
-Ya. Seguro. Menuda semana llevamos… - suspiró Cactus.  
-Chicas, ahí parece haber algo…  
-Burbuja tiene razón. ¿Eso no es…?  
-¡Es imposible!

* * *

-¡Brick! ¡Mira arriba!  
-¿Qué pasa?

Pero yo ya estaba haciendo caso al aviso de Boomer. No se distinguía bien, pero entre las llamas parecía haber…

-Casi no veo. Parecen tres… ¿personas? – dijo Butch.  
-Pues yo creo que veo una coleta…  
-Nah, eso parece más bien una manta. Espera, se acercan… ¿No son…?

* * *

-¡Butch!

Así gritando, mi hermana Cactus se lanzó volando hacia el que parecía ser Butch, le abrazó de tal manera que me dolió a mí, y después se puso a gritarle en cuanto se soltaron. Miré a Pétalo, y pude ver una total confusión en su rostro; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y la boca entreabierta. No me hizo falta mirar para saber lo que veía.  
Lentamente, yo misma dirigí mi mirada hacia el tercero de los hermanos, temiendo lo que vería. No quería volver a ver a aquel monstruo que lo poseyó, ni recordar los últimos momentos de su existencia; pero necesitaba comprobarlo.

Allí estaba, sorprendido, mirándome; en ese momento mis dudas se desmoronaron, así como la pared de hielo que reemplazara su presencia. En ese momento, todo el dolor que su muerte me causara se mezcló con la alegría de verlo vivo, desplazando a la razón. En ese momento, perdí todo autocontrol.  
En ese momento, corrí hacia él.

* * *

No podía ser, eran ellas… Esto no estaba bien. Por mucha alegría que me cause la presencia de Cactus, es altamente improbable que estén aquí y sigan vivas… ¿verdad?  
Sin embargo, ahí estaban. Pero que estuvieran ahí debería significar que no lo estaban. Auch, me duele sólo de pensarlo… De todas formas, había algo… diferente en ellas.

Dejaré a un lado mis sentimientos, evidente regocijo, la alegría y, por supuesto, la bronca de Cactus por dejarme matar (totalmente ilógica en todos sus argumentos, y mezcladas con lágrimas de alegría entre su fingida furia), y hablaré de la duda que preocupaba a una parte de mi mente. Desde que llegamos aquí (vamos, desde que morimos), me pareció que estábamos como… ¿Vacíos? ¿Descoloridos? No es algo descriptible, y no se aprecia a simple vista, pero era como si no estuviéramos completos.  
En cambio, ellas no sólo no parecían incompletas, sino que las veía más… ¿completas? Parecían llenas de vitalidad, energía y… algo más. Bah, no debería ser yo el que pensara en esto… se lo dejaré a los rojitos en cuanto tengamos un momento.  
Volvamos con Cactus.

-¡…y todas esas tonterías que dijiste! ¿Qué te odiaba? ¡Cómo no iba a hacerlo si tú no haces más que complicarlo todo! ¡Eres incorregible! ¡Debería volver a atizarte de tal forma que te doliera en la duodécima reencarnación! ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Eres un…!

Nunca supe lo que soy. La mezcla de sorpresa, alegría y fastidio dio paso a un repentino impulso que se envió a mis músculos antes de que mi cerebro reaccionara.  
Resumiendo: la besé.

* * *

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué hacéis…?

Ahí estaba Pétalo, flotando ante mí, preguntándose qué pasaba. Seamos sinceros, yo estaba igual. Se supone que deberían seguir vivas, y estaban aquí; pero por alguna extraña razón, algo evitaba que me entristeciera. Además, cuando las miraba de reojo, parecía haber algo más en su lugar…

-Pétalo…

Bien, no es el comentario más original. Pero que alguien me diga algo que decir en esta situación, porque yo no tengo ni idea. No todos los días te mueres para después encontrarte con alguien que debería estar vivo.

Es igual, porque el hecho de comprobar que yo estaba aquí pareció despertar por fin a su cerebro, con lo que se dejó caer al suelo para luego saltarme encima. Aunque reconozco que yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo…

-Pétalo… ¿qué hacéis aquí?  
-No sé… Luchamos con Ése, intentó huir, y lo seguimos por el portal. Luego acabamos aquí, aunque separadas, pero nos reunimos y vinimos aquí.  
-Entonces, ¿no habéis…?  
-¿Muerto? No, creo que no. Aunque creía que vosotros sí…  
-Sí, aunque si no me dejas respirar creo que volveré a hacerlo.  
-Lo siento. – Nos levantamos, y siguió hablando – Si estamos en la tierra de los muertos, ¿no debería de haber muertos?  
-Es que en realidad no es la tierra de los muertos, es el dominio de Ése.  
-¿Qué?  
-Lo que oyes. Cuando morimos, capturó nuestras almas y nos dejó aquí, no sé bien por qué; aunque creo que ya estábamos con un pie aquí antes de pelear con vosotras…  
-Entonces Ése estará en algún lado. Aún podemos salir de aquí. Y vendréis con nosotras.  
-Lo dudo. Estamos muertos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué nos pasaría allí fuera?  
-Pues Ése os resucitará. Puede hacerlo.  
-Eso es ridículo y lo sabes. Mira, a mis hermanos y a mí nos alegra mucho volver a veros, pero cuando vayamos con Ése, lograremos devolveros a la Tierra, y nos diremos adiós.  
-No.  
-Sí.  
-No. Hemos hecho todo esto, pelear con Ése, atravesar el portal, por vosotros tres, idiotas. No nos iremos sin vosotros, y no podrás convencer a ninguna de nosotras.  
-No hagas que te obligue…  
-¿A qué? No puedes obligarme a nada, ni tienes ya fuerzas para hacerlo físicamente ni la autoridad necesaria para hacerlo verbalmente. No. Nos. Vamos.

-¿Y bien?  
-Maldita sea…

* * *

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? – pregunté.  
-Por última vez, Boomer, buscamos a Ése, dialogamos y, si se resiste a resucitarnos y devolvernos a la Tierra, saltamos sobre él sin esperar un segundo – me respondió Brick.  
-Pero es ridículo…  
-Díselo a ellas.

Miré a Cactus. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Mejor no.  
-Lo ridículo es la parte de hablar – dijo Cactus –. Deberíamos atizarle directamente, pues es lo que merece. Además, no nos hará caso por las buenas.  
-Es el rollo de ser de los buenos – replicó Butch –, siempre hablando y dando oportunidades.  
-Dejémonos de historias y vayamos a buscarle. – dijo Pétalo – Seguro que anda cerca.  
-Oh, más de lo que imagináis – dijo una fantasmal voz. Una voz que reconocimos, aunque por alguna razón parecía más sólida que en la Tierra.  
Nos dimos la vuelta, y lo vimos, con su escalofriante sonrisa y la maldad rezumando de sus ojos. Entonces Butch dijo lo que todos pensábamos:

-Mierda.

* * *

En fin, aquí acaba de momento. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Pelea? ¿Diálogo? ¿Un puercoespín en bicicleta? ¡Ya se verá!  
Mientras, espero las críticas de cualquier clase (incluída la de "esto es un rollo" xD), y se admiten sugerencias. Yo haré caso de ellas (o no... *música de suspense*)


	16. Capítulo 15 Ira

**15.- Ira**

Aún no sé qué ha pasado…

Recapitulando, encontramos a Ése, o más bien al revés. Como era de esperar, se negó a devolvernos a la Tierra, así que tuvimos que pelear. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión fue demasiado poderoso…

Cuando vi a mis hermanas, caídas… los chicos, derrotados…

* * *

-¡Cactus!

No pude hacer nada; Ése me lanzó al suelo de un golpe al abdomen, y perdí la respiración. Mientras, agarró a Cactus por el cuello y de alguna forma se las arregló para rechazar a Burbuja contra Boomer, cayendo ambos.

Me levanté, respirando entrecortadamente; aún no podía volver a la batalla, no así. En su lugar, presencié cómo Butch era arrojado por una onda de energía al intentar liberar a Cactus. Vi cómo Burbuja y Boomer, ya de pie, eran barridos con indiferencia. Vi a Brick ser apenas rozado, pero caer como si hubiera recibido el más potente de los golpes.

Vi a Cactus morir.

Para él, lo más sencillo habría sido cerrar la pinza y cortarle la cabeza; pero prefirió alardear de fuerza y desintegrarla. No sé qué habría sido peor… De la otra forma… al menos tendría… cuerpo…

-¿Lo entendéis ahora, necios? – dijo Ése, tras su demostración –. ¡He ganado en el mismo instante en que pisasteis este lugar! ¡Aquí soy invencible!

No lo aguanté. Sentí que mi determinación acababa de romperse; Brick estaba muerto, por mucho que estuviera ante mí; sus hermanos, también; y ahora…

En ese instante perdí toda esperanza, pero algo ocupó su lugar: odio.

* * *

Mi mundo se vino abajo con la muerte de Boomer, pero ahora acababan de romperse sus cimientos. La capa de frialdad que apenas desapareciera unos instantes con el reencuentro, acababa de desaparecer; me vine abajo.

-No puede ser... – y comencé a llorar.

-¡TÚ!

Ese grito… tenía tal dolor y furia en su voz que el que sentía en mi interior se estremeció en simpatía. Nunca oí nada igual… y menos de Pétalo.

De hecho, en un primer vistazo dudé de si era ella.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No tienes derecho a hacernos esto!

A medida que hablaba, parecía que el mundo se oscurecía a su alrededor, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un potente rojo encendido.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Me da igual lo que ocurra, te ha llegado el turno de morir!

-Oh, ¿sí? – fue su respuesta –. Vaya, ¿sin ingeniosos planes ni el poder del mutuo apoyo? Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Veamos cuánto duras.

* * *

Todo fue muy rápido. Aún me estaba levantando del cráter cuando escuché el grito de Pétalo; a continuación vi una mancha negra lanzarse contra Ése, y lo próximo que recuerdo es estar en la Tierra.

-Pero… ¿qué…?

-Eso me pregunto yo.

Ni que decir tiene que me sobresalté al oír la voz. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quién pronunció esas palabras…

-Hola, Butch.

* * *

Sí, un poco corto, pero lo compensaré, lo prometo xD. Para no estar inspirado es bastante en realidad...

En fin, perdón por la tardanza, pero lo compensaré, para empezar ofreciéndome a quien le guste mi forma de escribir me envíe un mensaje con algo que le gustaría ver en un Fic (no necesariamente de Supernenas, pero ando mal en cultura manga... nada de Bleach ni cosas "otaku" porfa. Ni Naruto, Dragon Ball... Pensándolo mejor, que sea de Supernenas / Supernenas Z :))


	17. Capítulo 16 Oscuridad y regreso

16.- Oscuridad y regreso

Demasiado... es demasiado...

Has matado a mi hermana... Me has hecho matar a Brick... Has destruido mi ciudad... Me has atrapado en otra dimensión...

Pero se acabó. Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos. Me da igual lo que me pase: la finalidad de mi vida será acabar contigo, a cualquier precio. Nada me detendrá, así rompas todos los huesos de mi cuerpo.

* * *

-Pétalo...

No puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo. Hace unos días estaba con Boomer tomando un helado en el centro...

Y ahora me encuentro en una dimensión extraña, con los que parecen ser los fantasmas de los chicos, y Cactus...

Y por si fuera poco, ésa no es Pétalo.

Ante mis ojos vi a Pétalo cargar contra Ése a gran velocidad, envuelta en una luz negra; aunque apenas pude ver su cara, juraría que sus ojos eran más oscuros, si bien podría ser un efecto óptico.

Pétalo golpeó con un grito donde estaba Ése, mas éste saltó, con lo que golpeó el suelo. El agujero del impacto no me impresionó, mas toda esa rabia acumulada se notó en su voz.

No es Pétalo.

* * *

Las cosas están muy mal. Cactus ha muerto, Burbuja parece estar en shock, Butch aún no ha salido del cráter, y Boomer aún no se ha recuperado de la impresión. Así que tendré que ayudar yo a Pétalo.

Me impulso hacia el combate; Ése está en el aire. Cargo energía y la libero en su dirección; Ése me ve y esquiva con una pirueta el rayo, pero Pétalo ya está detrás de él. Sin perder tiempo, le golpea con el talón derecho de arriba abajo, y lo sigue hacia el suelo, aplastándole y ampliando el cráter generado. En lugar de apartarse, se sienta encima suya y comienza a golpearle sin descanso, cada vez más rápido; realmente nunca la vi tan enfadada, ni siquiera cuando éramos enemigos.

-¡Pétalo, cuidado!

No me escucha, y recibe una descarga de energía procedente de Ése; sale volando varios metros. Ése se levanta, dispara en mi dirección y me veo obligado a evitar el impacto. Cuando vuelvo a mirar, tiene en su pinza a Pétalo, y una sonrisa siniestra recorre su rostro.

-¿Qué debería hacer contigo? Me gustaría jugar más, pero creo que no estás de humor. - se lleva la otra pinza a la boca -. Mmm... Lo mejor será que te mande a la cama, ¿no crees? - su voz retumbó ahora de forma sobrenatural - ¡Recuerdos para Cactus!

-¡No!

* * *

-¡Burbuja! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Suéltame, Boomer! ¡Nadie más morirá!

Se zafó de mis manos y saltó a unirse a la batalla, mientras yo aún pensaba qué hacer. En ese momento, Brick esquivó otro rayo de Ése, y Pétalo se estaba levantando.

Entonces vi a Ése moverse a una velocidad increíble y atrapar a Pétalo, mientras Brick aún se recuperaba y Burbuja se dirigía hacia allí.

-¿Qué debería hacer contigo? Me gustaría jugar más, pero creo que no estás de humor. - se lleva la otra pinza a la boca -. Mmm... Lo mejor será que te mande a la cama, ¿no crees? - su voz retumbó ahora de forma sobrenatural - ¡Recuerdos para Cactus!

-¡No!

Burbuja saltó contra Ése golpeándole a la mandíbula con su mano izquierda, liberando a Pétalo. Ése se encaró entonces con ella, con la ira reflejada en su rostro

-¡Vaya, pequeña insolente! ¿Crees que...?

Antes de que continuara, Pétalo volvió a golpearle, esta vez con un directo al estómago seguido de un gancho a la mandíbula que lo lanzó al aire; entonces cargó energía negra increíblemente rápido y disparó contra Ése a una distancia imprudente Cerré los ojos por la explosión, y casi no me tengo en pie.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi un agujero de unos quince metros de ancho, a Brick aturdido en el aire, a Pétalo de pie en el mismo sitio exacto sin más muestras de lo sucedido que quemaduras en la ropa, a Burbuja tumbada a veinte metros de la explosión, aún consciente. Y a Ése, levantándose del centro del cráter; parecía irritado.

* * *

En circunstancias normales me habría sorprendido de tres cosas: primero, había cargado energía más rápido que nunca. Segundo, había aguantado una explosión directa sin pestañear. Tercero, esa energía era negra.

Sin embargo, estaba demasiado furiosa para advertir nada que no tuviera que ver con la muerte de Ése, sean impedimentos o ayudas; y mi hermana fue una ayuda muy valiosa.

Posteriormente me arrepentiría de haber puesto en peligro a Burbuja así, y me sorprendería de seguir en pie dado que era imposible que la explosión no me hubiera afectado. Pero para eso debería seguir viva, lo cual sólo sería posible con la victoria.

-Maldita... Realmente te las has arreglado para dañarme... Bien, se acabó. No habrá piedad.

Curiosamente, estas palabras las pronunció sin su característica resonancia en la voz, pero por alguna razón parecían más terminantes que cualquier otra afirmación que pudiera haber hecho.

No tuve tiempo para pensar; en un pestañeo apareció a cinco centímetros de mí, y me golpeó con una onda cargada en su pinza izquierda. Mientras volaba, pude ver cómo repetía el procedimiento contra Brick, esta vez con una patada; hasta el pobre Boomer tuvo su ración, a juzgar por el hecho de que se estrelló a mi lado.

Es cierto lo que dicen: siempre puede ir peor. Y esta vez se confirmó cuando vi a Burbuja en sus pinzas; su cara expresaba sus intenciones, y su mirada me dijo que lo hacía por mí.

Intenté llegar, disparé contra Ése a la carrera, pero fue inútil.

A partir de entonces fue todo oscuridad.

* * *

No...

No puede... Pero... ¿De verdad...?

Burbuja...

No hay suficientes lágrimas, ni palabras adecuadas que expresen lo que sentí. La ira fue sólo la sensación más débil; angustia, tristeza, en fin, palabras nada más, usad las que prefiráis.

Vagamente noté a Pétalo lanzarse al rescate de Burbuja, sin éxito; apenas aprecié, como desde la distancia, cómo Pétalo gritaba con furia mientras Burbuja desaparecía. Casi no advertí cómo Pétalo bullía de energía negra, y fue poca mi sorpresa cuando disparó un rayo hacia Ése no negro, sino de tres distintivos colores. Apenas prestaba atención a todo esto; al fin y al cabo, Burbuja estaba muerta, y yo no había hecho nada para evitarlo. La venganza no cabía en mis pensamientos: ella no lo habría querido, y no lograría hacerla volver así.

Sin embargo, la realidad me llamaba, evitando que pudiera seguir pensando en la desgracia; Ése amenazaba con matar también a Pétalo, el último recuerdo vivo de la existencia de Burbuja además de mi amiga, y probablemente nos mataría también a nosotros, sin importarle el orden. En mi estado le pondría las cosas fáciles, y entonces Brick y Butch sentirían lo que sentía Pétalo, lo que sintió Burbuja antes de morir.

Lo que sí me sorprendió fue el hecho de encontrarme en la azotea de un edificio semiderruído de Townsville cuando logré zafarme temporalmente de la tristeza.

* * *

Bien, tras laaaaargo tiempo traigo una nueva entrega del fic. A partir de ahora trataré de encaminarlo al final, comenzando por el paso previo e imprescindible para lo que planeo que supuso esta tragedia.  
Por cierto, no paséis por alto el último monólogo interno de Boomer; tiene una pista importante de qué le pasa a Pétalo. A ver quién la pilla :)


	18. Capítulo 17 Muerte y vida

17.- Muerte y vida

Menudo caos.

En la ciudad se sucedían las explosiones, mientras nosotros tres luchábamos contra las criaturas de Ése. Saltar, golpear, esquivar, lanzamiento, disparo, dolor… La adrenalina casi no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Y para colmo, no veía a las chicas o a Ése por ninguna parte.

Yo fui el primero en volver a la Tierra, gracias a los intentos del profesor Utonium. Ni tan siquiera me pregunté cómo supo dónde estábamos, aunque él dijo que había visto algo de la pelea y el resto lo dedujo a partir de lecturas de sus máquinas. Es igual, la ciencia no es lo mío. De todas formas, enseguida aparecieron los demás, y todo fue un caos; cuando llegué, estaban sólo Brick, Boomer, Pétalo y Ése, además de algunos bichos bien gordos y feos. Pétalo se enfrentaba directamente a Ése, pero eran mis hermanos quienes parecían llevar la peor parte; esos monstruos eran bastante duros.

Así que en resumen, me uní a ellos, y en un momento aparecieron no sé de dónde muchísimos más, y perdimos de vista a Pétalo y Ése.

Espero que esté bien, y me gustaría saber qué pasó con Burbuja. Pero me temo que de una forma u otra, pronto lo sabré.

* * *

No tengo esperanzas de ganar esta batalla. Nuestra moral flaquea, perdemos fuerzas, y para colmo estos monstruos son diferentes a cualquiera de los que hayamos derrotado antes. No son invencibles; por lo menos habré tumbado a diez de ellos, y son tan grandes que no pueden atacarnos demasiados a la vez. Pero cada vez que uno muere, otro ocupa su lugar, mientras que nosotros no podemos permitirnos ese lujo.

Butch pelea con la misma furia de siempre; de su boca salen bravuconadas constantes, y lanza cada golpe como si fuese el último. Pero en sus ojos, cuando puedo permitirme mirarlos, noto cómo lucha contra la desesperación. Está perdiendo.

Boomer parece diferente, sin embargo. No habla, tan sólo esquiva y golpea de forma similar a como lo hiciera Burbuja no mucho antes. Aún así, sus ojos no parecen tan fríos como los de esa otra Burbuja: los ojos de Boomer revelaban una furia autodestructiva y ardiente. Estaba dispuesto a causar el mayor daño posible, y poco le importaba perder de nuevo la vida en el proceso.

No puedo decir que yo me sintiera mejor. Bien, Pétalo está aún viva, pero hasta donde yo sé, se encuentra en un estado de furia e incluso poder descontrolado, enfrentándose directamente con Ése con un sentimiento incluso más autodestructivo que el de mi hermano. Sus hermanas están muertas, y eso nos duele a los tres de distintas formas, pero ni tan siquiera puedo permitirme soñar con que sobreviva al combate con Ése, pues el único final posible a ese combate es la muerte de alguien, que me temo sea Pétalo.

En resumen, tenemos problemas psicológicos importantes por culpa de estas tres chicas, y además nos enfrentamos a una horda inacabable de monstruos más monstruosos que de costumbre.

Estaremos jodidos, pero por cojones que nos llevamos a unos cuantos por delante.

* * *

No perderé el tiempo explicando cómo me siento. Joder, han matado a los chicos, probablemente lo vuelvan a hacer pronto, y han matado a mis hermanas. Además del hecho de destrozar la ciudad, claro, pero una se acostumbra a eso.

No sé qué me cabrea más, pero sé que Ése va a sentir ese dolor en su propia carne antes de morir. Y como no puedo matar a alguien querido para él, tendré que destrozarlo con mis propias manos.

Esta es la situación: Ése ha lanzado sobre nosotros un buen grupo de monstruos y se ha alejado, supongo que esperando ver cachitos de nosotros volando por los aires. Sin embargo, tengo una idea mejor: atravieso todo lo que se me pone delante, y golpeo a Ése en la mejilla, quien hace nada pusiera una expresión de sorpresa.

En lugar de mandarlo por los aires, controlo mi fuerza y encadeno una serie de puñetazos rápidos, acabando con una patada lateral que hace que atraviese un par de edificios. No me entretengo: no puede estar muerto. Lo persigo, y poca es mi sorpresa al ver que salta de entre los escombros en mi dirección. Bloqueo, paro, agarro y trato de romper el brazo; si fuera humano, se habría quedado así, pero cuando solté, se colocó el brazo en el sitio y volvió de nuevo a por mí.

Esta vez sí me pilló con la guardia baja. Recibo un fuerte golpe en el estómago, gancho a la barbilla y una patada en el pecho me hacen volar contra otro edificio, con la mala suerte de que se derrumba sobre mí.

En lugar de volar contra él, obedezco el instinto (lo único que funciona en mi cabeza) y salgo a ras de suelo, mientras escucho el edificio explotar con fuerza a mi espalda. Subo directamente en vertical contra Ése, pero no logro sorprenderlo y me alcanza la segunda explosión.

Sospecho que la explosión me hizo bastante daño, pero en el momento no siento dolor. Vuelvo a por otra carga, pero esta vez arrojo mi energía contra él, azul, rosa, verde, toda. Ni siquiera pienso por qué tiene ese color, simplemente continúo atacando, ante su sorpresa.

Logro impactarle, y esta vez cuando lo agarro cargo energía en el puño y golpeo con todas mis fuerzas; ambos salimos despedidos, en sendas direcciones.

En este punto mis fuerzas comenzaron a fallar, y apenas pude levantarme.

-Vaya, vaya, pequeña. ¿Ya no puedes más? No es de extrañar, yo diría que debes tener al menos una costilla rota, y quizás un pulmón tocado. En fin, los humanos son tan blandos… todo el poder que teníais, chicas, y elegís un cuerpo humano. No importa si sois más duras que la media de los humanos, seguís sin igualarme, sobre todo ahora que he conseguido todo mi poder.

No sé de qué habla, pero necesito tiempo para recuperarme, y parece estar embelesado con su propia voz. Decido seguirle el juego, así que mientras me aprieto el costado izquierdo, le pregunto:

-¿Todo… tu poder?

-Parece que te falta el aire, ¿eh? Sí, todo mi poder. ¿Cómo crees que unas chiquillas humanas podían derrotarme tan fácilmente? Estaba debilitado, básicamente porque cierta deidad engreída decidió que era demasiado poderoso para el bien humano. Puede que tuviera razón, pero lo importante es que logré eludir su hechizo, y tras unos añitos de ejercicio con vosotras, ¡estoy como nuevo!

-¿Y por qué… me lo cuentas?

-Ni idea. A decir verdad, no es más que un capricho; no me apetece despedirme de ti con una simple explosión, como con tus hermanas. Al fin y al cabo, eras la líder, y la cabeza pensante la mayor parte del tiempo; te mereces una muerte… especial.

-Gracias… pero no entra… en mis planes.

-Querida, no creo que tengas elección. Bueno, una: ¿prefieres ser descuartizada o sólo atravesada por mis pinzas?

Sin esperar respuesta, voló contra mí; la pausa me hizo más mal que bien, y mi respuesta fue lenta.

Demasiado lenta.

* * *

Bum.

Menuda explosión. Ojalá hubiera sido mía.

La pelea quedó interrumpida ante una gran luz negra proveniente del norte. También ayudó el ruido. Y no olvidemos la onda expansiva; fue igual que recibir un directo de Cactus en el estómago. Y sé de lo que hablo.

Aparté una losa y me levanté; delante tenía a Brick apoyado en una pared, y Boomer estaba parado en medio del aire.

Los tres miramos al norte.

-Em… ¿Ahí no había antes edificios? – dije.

-Sí, eso creo… me da que el cráter es nuevo – me respondió Brick.

-Mirad – dijo Boomer.

-¿Qué tengo que…? Oh, ya veo.

Algo rojo salió disparado dirección este (nuestra derecha), y se clavó contra el suelo. Si supiera quién era, habría sabido si reír o llorar.

Inmediatamente, algo negro saltó en su persecución, lanzando más de esa luz negra.

-Ya sabemos qué estalló.

-Sí, pero ¿quién es?

* * *

Pretendía revelar más de la historia (¡de verdad!), pero mi musa decidió que era su hora del descanso, y en un visto y no visto desapareció. Así que aquí os tengo la última entrega (de momento), ya me direis. Se admiten especulaciones de todo tipo (pista: título + color de su poder + última escena. Por ahí van los tiros, creo que es casi previsible) 


	19. Capítulo 18 Vacío

**18.- Vacío**

Silencio. Oscuridad. Inconsciencia.

Sentí como si despertara de un largo sueño; mi mente trabajaba despacio, y mis ojos no eran capaces de ver nada.

"Espera un segundo: ¡no veo!"

El shock de esa revelación terminó de reanimarme, y entonces pude advertirlo: no sólo no veía nada, era como si todos mis sentidos hubieran dejado de funcionar.

"Estoy… ¿muerta?"

"Interesante pregunta. Yo creo que aún no, pero tampoco estoy segura"

Inconscientemente traté de girarme, hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que girar.

"¿Quién ha hablado?"

"¿Tan difícil es de deducir, Cactus?"

"… ¿Pétalo?"

"Bingo"

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De dónde venía su voz? ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

"No te preocupes, te pondré al día" - ¿es que ahora podía leerme la mente? – "Verás, durante el combate con Ése, te lanzaste sin pensar en su contra, ¿recuerdas?"

"… Sí. También recuerdo su pinza abriéndose en mi dirección…"

"En un segundo, ya no estabas allí. No, no te escandalices aún; no nos viene bien perder la cabeza, ten en cuenta que es lo único que nos queda"

"Entonces, ¿tú…?"

"A eso iba. Bien, la cuestión es que cuando… desapareciste, perdí el control. Lo siguiente está confuso, pero sé que Burbuja también pasó por lo mismo; de hecho, me extraña que no esté aquí. Si estuviera, podría confirmar mis sospechas…"

"No te líes"

"Perdona. Bueno, la cuestión es que, tras ver lo que hizo Ése con vosotras, no pude aguantar más, y…"

"Y perdiste"

"Sí, perdí. No me andaré por las ramas: creo que me partió por la mitad"

"Ugh"

"Sí, ugh. Por suerte, mi mente emigró aquí antes de que pudiera sufrirlo en toda su magnitud"

"A ver si lo entiendo. Las tres estamos muertas, pero no sabemos dónde está Burbuja, y parece que vayamos a estar aquí atrapadas el resto de la eternidad"

"Si lo pintas así…"

"… ¿Sabes qué? Da igual. No me quejaré más; no tiene sentido"

"Oye, no está tan mal"

"Claro, el vacío infinito es muy agradable. Me encantan las vistas. ¡Oh, espera! ¡No tengo ojos!"

"¿Ojos? Se puede arreglar"

"… Has perdido el juicio"

"¡No, no, en serio! Mientras estuve aquí sola, me dediqué a pensar en la naturaleza de este lugar, y ¿sabes qué descubrí?"

"Ilumíname"

"Este lugar está sujeto a nuestras mentes, podríamos darle cualquier forma con sólo un pensamiento. Nuestra imaginación lo moldea, construye y destruye; con un poco de esfuerzo, podríamos 'construir' un cuerpo nuevo"

"¿Y por qué seguimos en el vacío todavía?"

"… Es un tanto… difícil mantener la forma. Por mí misma he llegado a definir mi propio cuerpo y algo del suelo, con concentración extrema, pero cuando intento expandirlo, o me distraigo, se desmorona"

"¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo entre las dos?"

"Eso espero. Es aburrido estar así, aunque ahora tenga compañía; además, no parece que podamos hacer nada más de momento"

* * *

Golpear, parar, esquivar.

Parar, golpear.

Salto, patada, patada.

Puñetazo. Explosión

Así es como podría describir los primeros momentos de mi vida. En esos momentos era todo confusión: no sabía quién era él, o quién era yo siquiera, pero sabía que tenía que destruirle.

A medida que seguimos combatiendo, recuerdos comienzan a cruzar mi mente. Recuerdos confusos, contradictorios, ajenos; ni tan siquiera pertenecían a la misma persona. La curiosidad me hizo buscar un nombre; la realidad me obligó a olvidarlo.

Parada, parada, retroceso.

Impacto, dolor, rabia.

Puñetazo, agarro, lanzo.

Vuelta a empezar.

* * *

-¿Quién es esa? – dijo Butch.

Nos encontrábamos en un edificio semiderruido, en el interior de uno de los pisos; una cañería chorreaba insistentemente sobre una de las paredes, mientras que en la esquina contraria había un agujero por el que cabría un camión de lado.

Butch se encontraba apoyado en el borde del agujero con un brazo, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra; sus vaqueros azules habían desaparecido por debajo de la rodilla, le faltaba un zapato, y la sudadera estaba agujereada, dejando ver la camiseta blanca debajo; la manga izquierda había desaparecido hacía ya tiempo. Asimismo, estaba cubierto de barro, mugre y sangre por todo el cuerpo.

Ante esta imagen, no pude evitar ser consciente de mi propia estampa: mi sudadera roja se encontraba en algún lugar de la ciudad, hecha trizas. Mi camiseta estaba menos rota que la de mis hermanos, aunque tampoco podía sentirme limpio; mis pantalones tenían los bajos hechos jirones, y podía sentir el suelo a través de la suela del zapato. Al menos pude conservar mi gorra, aunque parte del ala había sido arrancada por alguna de esas criaturas que zumbaban en el fondo de la calle.

-Ni idea – respondí -. Aún así, me resulta familiar… ¿Qué opinas, Boomer?

Boomer guardó silencio.

Sentado en el borde del agujero, al otro lado, se hallaba Boomer, con las manos en las rodillas y mirando sin ver la batalla. Al igual que Butch, los pantalones de Boomer estaban destrozados, con la pernera izquierda ausente hasta medio muslo y la pernera derecha hecha jirones; la camiseta, cuyo color original era casi indetectable, tenía varios agujeros de gran tamaño, pero mantenía su integridad.

-Vamos, Boomer, despierta. No puedes quedarte así para siempre.

Apenas me dirigió una mirada, para volver a perderla en el vacío.

-Boomer… - intenté acercarme a él.

-Déjalo, Brick; lleva así un rato.

-Pero…

-¡Que lo dejes! – su tono me sorprendió –. Yo también estoy preocupado, pero lo primero es sobrevivir físicamente. Habrá tiempo luego para traumas y lamentos.

Butch se acercó a Boomer, y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar, pero ¿seguirás luchando a nuestro lado?

Por un momento, pareció que Boomer no le había escuchado. Luego, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Bien, - suspiró Butch -, es lo único que te pido de momento. Sé fuerte un poco más.

Resistí el impulso de abrir la boca, y me acerqué un poco más al agujero, para ver mejor la batalla.

En el aire, sobre los escombros de múltiples edificios derribados en su lucha, se encontraban Ése y una misteriosa chica. Evidentemente, tenía poderes, similares a los nuestros; sin embargo, no sólo se mantuvo al nivel de Ése, sino que era evidente que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, a pesar de la total falta de estrategia y la furia ciega e instintiva que la guiaba.

Era una chica de pelo moreno, largo sobre la espalda y suelto; ojos negros, sobre un rostro ligeramente redondeado de boca pequeña y nariz un poco larga, desfigurado por la rabia; no era capaz de apreciar bien su estatura, pero parecía ser tan alta como Cactus. Vestía un vestido muy parecido al original de las chicas, pero en negro; de hecho, toda la vestimenta era idéntica a la ropa de las chicas, salvo por el color y el tamaño. Asimismo, pude comprobar que el color característico de su poder era negro carbón, así como sus ojos.

-¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Butch de improviso.

-¿Mm? Oh, claro, el plan…

-…No tienes un plan, ¿verdad?

-…No, me temo que no.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece éste? Entramos, ayudamos a esa chica a destruir a Ése, le damos las gracias, y vamos a comprobar qué pasó con Pétalo.

-…No. – respondí, tras pensar un rato.

-¿No? – la sorpresa era evidente en su voz.

-No. No es buena idea destruirle aún; recuerda que es capaz de resucitar a quien quiera, por lo que no deja de ser una opción obligarle a devolvernos a Burbuja y Cactus. Y Pétalo, si ha ocurrido lo peor.

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Eso es lo que provocó todo esto en primer lugar! ¡Si las chicas nos hubieran dejado muertos y simplemente hubieran expulsado a Ése de aquí, aún seguirían vivas!

-¿Acaso me dices que te rindes? ¿Ves una oportunidad para salvar a Cactus, y la dejas pasar?

En este punto, comenzamos a alzar más la voz, y continuamos discutiendo a gritos.

Por eso no oímos a Boomer.

* * *

¡Vaya! ¿Cuánto tiempo, eh? En fin, aquí continuamos por fin la historia; perdonad por cualquier desincronización con capítulos anteriores, pero hace bastante que no reviso lo que escribí, salvo por las indumentarias de los chicos.

Como veis, he aprovechado para parar un poco la acción y dar tiempo de diálogo; todo iba demasiado rápido, ¿no creéis? Asimismo, por fin se ve al nuevo personaje claramente, aunque no hay demasiadas pistas sobre su origen (de todas formas, creo que está claro; ya me diréis).

Al principio dudaba de introducir la charla entre Pétalo y Cactus en el vacío, pero el resultado es aceptable; creo que la casi total ausencia de descripciones ayuda a comprender la sensación incorpórea de Cactus. Además, no me parecía bien dejarlas al margen tanto tiempo (¿cuándo fue la última vez que salió Cactus?); me sabe mal no sacar a Burbuja, pero no me pareció que encajara bien en la escena.

Bueno, aquí está mi humilde continuación, y mi esperanza de poder continuar con mayor frecuencia las actualizaciones; de todas formas, no haré promesas, pues ya he roto una (como podéis comprobar por las fechas de mi post en mi foro)

Y me despido. Para la próxima, esperad... Pues no sé, la verdad. (¿O a lo mejor sí?)


	20. Capítulo 19 Monólogos

Capítulo 19.- Monólogos

-¡Cuidado!

Sin esperar a que me oyeran, me abalancé sobre mis hermanos y atravesamos la pared del inestable edificio. Detrás de mí escuché la explosión, cerca.

Demasiado cerca.

El impacto de toneladas de rocas impulsadas por la detonación nos separó en el aire; vi a Butch rebotar contra un ya averiado autobús y atravesar la pared de un edificio, mientras Brick salía disparado a mi derecha, fuera de mi campo visual. No tuve tiempo de ver qué fue de él; yo mismo choqué duramente contra el suelo, contra una motocicleta y atravesé casi por completo un comercio.

Fue un golpe duro, pero los había recibido peores. Me levanté, apartando escombros y restos del motor, y corrí hacia la puerta, aún aturdido.

Al ver el tamaño del cráter, me quedé boquiabierto: no quedaba nada del edificio, ni tan siquiera los cimientos; por suerte la explosión fue muy concentrada, de lo contrario probablemente no podría apreciarlo. Cerré la boca, sacudí la cabeza y me dispuse a buscar a mis hermanos; la idea de separarnos en nuestra situación no me parecía inteligente.

* * *

Lentamente, me agarré a lo que quedaba del reposabrazos del sofá y tiré de mi cuerpo, alzándome sobre mis pies. Durante un momento tuve que aguantarme, llevándome la mano a la cabeza; la explosión me había dejado un desagradable pitido en el oído, pero enseguida solté el sofá y me dirigí a la entrada que mi cuerpo había hecho en la pared, justo antes de empotrar el sofá prácticamente en la siguiente habitación.

Abajo vi un autobús seriamente abollado; deduje que era eso contra lo que choqué antes de entrar en el edificio. A la izquierda vi a Boomer, asomando por lo que quedaba del escaparate de un comercio; si la situación no fuera tan desesperada, me habría reído al ver la rueda de motocicleta aún colgando de su cuello. Miré un poco más, y al fin lo vi: Brick venía andando desde el otro extremo de la calle, presumiblemente tras salir volando y no encontrar un edificio que parase su caída.

Me fijé en la cara de mis hermanos, y entonces miré al frente: el edificio en que antes observábamos la batalla, se había volatilizado. En medio del humo, sin embargo, se apreciaba la batalla ininterrumpida entre Ése y la chica misteriosa, la cual parecía más calmada pero no menos peligrosa.

Quería ayudarla, pero decidí hacer caso a Brick, al menos de momento. Mientras no recuperase el equilibrio, no le sería de gran ayuda, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

-Bueno, al menos ahora tengo una cara a la que hablar.

Observé el trabajo que Pétalo y yo habíamos realizado: entre las dos habíamos recreado nuestra habitación, así como nuestros cuerpos y vestuario. En el fondo no se sentía igual que tener un cuerpo real, pero era mejor que la alternativa.

-Pues yo aún me siento un poco fantasmal… - dijo Pétalo.

-Bien, ahora que hemos acabado de jugar, ¿podemos salir de aquí de una vez? – estaba empezando a molestarme.

-Ya te lo dije, no sé siquiera dónde es "aquí". Por lo que sé, podemos estar muertas, o simplemente inconscientes y esto es una alucinación. Una muy elaborada, eso sí.

-Ya, pero… ¡Arg! – me llevé las manos a la cabeza, mirando al techo, y me senté en la silla del escritorio. Pétalo se sentó en la cama.

-Tranquila, Cactus.

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice! – exclamé, señalándole –. ¿Y se puede saber dónde está Burbuja? ¡Dijiste que la viste morir después que a mí, debería estar aquí!

-No lo sé… - respondió, mirando al suelo.

-… Bah, da igual – resoplé. La miré de reojo; parecía realmente abatida. Decidí cambiar de tema –. Oye, ¿y por qué hemos construido la habitación vieja? Hace años que no dormimos juntas.

-… ¿Oh? Bueno, puede ser porque ambas tenemos un recuerdo igual de fuerte de esta habitación, mientras que no entramos tanto en las habitaciones de las otras. – al menos parecía un poco más animada, aunque su tono de voz aún era un poco monótono.

-Ahm… - desvié la mirada al techo; un segundo después la dirigí de nuevo a Pétalo, apoyando los pies en mi silla y agarrándome las rodillas contra el pecho –. Y… ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-... No lo sé. – su mirada perdió brillo otra vez.

-No me lo creo.

-¿Eh? – me miró, con sorpresa en el rostro.

-He dicho que no me lo creo – solté las piernas y me levanté, caminando hacia ella –. Hasta ahora, fuera cual fuera la situación, siempre has encontrado la solución. Siempre que te necesitamos, bien porque Mojo urdiera un nuevo plan infalible o alguna amenaza alienígena pusiera en jaque al planeta, encontraste la forma de salvar el día. Nunca has fallado, y no pienso dejarte fallar ahora, así que piensa cómo arreglar esto, ¡o me obligarás a darte una zurra! – la última parte la dije con mi dedo extendido entre sus ojos.

Pétalo me miró a los ojos, y sonrió tenuemente; al menos le había levantado un poco la moral. Pero entre "moral alta" y "acción", yo prefiero acción.

-¡Arg! ¡Eres imposible! ¡Levántate y pelea!

Mientras Pétalo se recuperaba de la sorpresa, cambié el escenario, casi sin darme cuenta, por un claro en el bosque; la luz acariciaba las hojas de los árboles, la brisa agitaba la hierba. Inmediatamente, corrí contra ella, estela verde, preparándome para golpearla.

Rápidamente, su expresión cambió de sorpresa a concentración, tal como acostumbraba en los combates; ágilmente saltó a mi derecha y levantó la pierna izquierda en un golpe horizontal. Sonreí, y siguiendo mi propio impulso di una voltereta a su derecha, levantándome con un gancho de derecha que se vio obligada a bloquear con ambos brazos. Me agarró el brazo, giró el torso y me vi despedida contra un árbol, el cual se partió en dos.

"Al menos ahora está atenta. Pero no es suficiente".

Sin dejar de sonreír, me levanté y cargué de nuevo.

* * *

Entre las sombras, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Sola conmigo misma, sin ni tan siquiera los latidos de mi corazón para distraerme. Entre las sombras, tuve tiempo para reunirme con mi dolor, ineludible ahora; tuve tiempo para regodearme en él. Grité en silencio durante incontables minutos; grité, deseando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Entre las sombras, recordé lo bueno y lo malo; recordé a quien me lo había arrebatado.

Entre las sombras, conocí el odio. El odio conoció a la ira, la ira a la venganza. Entre las sombras, pedí un deseo; una segunda oportunidad. Para proteger a los vivos, para vengar a los muertos.

Entonces las sombras se aclararon: de pie ante mí, se encontraba el artífice de mi desgracia. En su rostros sorpresa y preocupación, en mi rostro creciente furia.

Levanté el brazo, y con un grito animal, disparé.

* * *

¡Buenasss! Aquí traigo el capítulo 19, que si bien no avanza demasiado en la historia, me permite experimentar un poquito. Tranquilos, en el capítulo 20 se moverán las cosas; no prometo nada, pero intentaré tardar menos la próxima vez (entre trabajos y exámenes… universidad xD)

Respecto al título del capítulo, mi razonamiento es el siguiente: obviando la escena de los chicos (donde no hay más que una palabra hablada), estén donde estén Pétalo y Burbuja, prácticamente comparten mente; yo llamaría a cualquier diálogo en una sola mente un monólogo (corríjanme si me equivoco). Y evidentemente el último fragmento es un monólogo, así que ea.

Oh, una cosa más: el último fragmento debería ubicarse entre la desaparición de Pétalo y la aparición de la chica misteriosa. Atad cabos, a ver qué sale.

Byee!


	21. Capítulo 20 ¿Se acabó?

Pétalo y yo llevábamos un rato tumbadas en la hierba, descansando. No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos aquí, pero me estaba aburriendo, así que me tumbé sobre el costado, mirando a Pétalo con el ceño fruncido, sin decir nada. Pétalo suspiró.

-Supongo que tendremos que hacer algo… - dijo como única respuesta.

-Eres imposible. No sé tú, pero yo voy a buscar a Burbuja, y después saldremos de aquí – con estas palabras me levanté.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas?

-Salir será sencillo, seguro que te has dado cuenta. ¡Mira lo que podemos hacer cuando estamos tú y yo juntas! – con un gesto de la mano hice rotar el escenario entre volcanes, estrellas y la inmensidad del océano, para terminar en una playa tropical –. ¡Adivina lo que podríamos hacer con Burbuja! Estoy segura de que incluso podríamos crear un universo nuevo, con vida propia, por lo que volver a casa será un juego de niños.

-Muy bien, Cactus, pero respóndeme a esta pregunta: ¿sería nuestra verdadera casa? ¿O sería una creación nueva, muy real pero no más que nuestra imaginación? – me miró con un gesto airado.

Gruñí por lo bajo ante su pregunta. Soy una mujer de acción, pero nunca he sido tonta: entiendo perfectamente lo que intenta decirme, y el hecho de que nuestras mentes estén ligadas en este lugar no dificulta precisamente la tarea, pero tenía que hacer algo. Entonces se me ocurrió la respuesta.

-Si realmente fuese una creación nuestra, por muy real que fuese, seguiríamos siendo omnipotentes, ¿no crees? En ese caso, nos bastaría con chasquear los dedos y hacer algo que no habríamos podido hacer nunca, ni con nuestros poderes, para comprobarlo. – le sonreí, sabiéndome victoriosa en su propio campo.

-¿Seguro que será tan sencillo? Si lo creamos nosotras, quizás podríamos neutralizar nuestras propias capacidades de forma inconsciente… - Pétalo aún seguía insegura.

-¿Y qué me dices del vínculo telepático? Salvo que se desvanezca cuando venga Burbuja, no creo que sea tan fácil de anular; al fin y al cabo, técnicamente somos una sola mente.

Esta frase pareció encender una luz en la mente de Pétalo, porque vi (y sentí) cómo abría los ojos, mirándome fijamente.

-A ver, cuéntame lo que se te ha ocurrido, lumbreras – dije, fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Y si realmente estamos dentro de una sola mente? Piénsalo, tenemos control completo sobre la existencia pero no tenemos una verdadera forma física. Quizás, en estos momentos, no somos más que imaginación. – se la veía muy excitada, moviendo las manos ante su cuerpo.

-Alto, alto, alto – respondí, alzando las manos –. No sé qué clase de imaginación tienes tú, pero la mía nunca ha cobrado vida propia.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ahora las tres somos una!

Vale, definitivamente tenemos que salir de aquí. Acaba de perder la cabeza.

-No me mires con esa cara, Cactus. Déjame explicarme.

-Muy bien, adelante. Tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer… – un sillón apareció mientras me sentaba, y me recosté mirando fijamente a Pétalo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre una mano.

-Veamos… Supón por un momento que siempre hemos estado unidas, desde nuestro nacimiento. Esto podría deberse a la sustancia X, pues tiene muchas propiedades aún desconocidas, y en el fondo estamos hechas de sustancia X pura. Bien, mi teoría es que, cuando… moriste – asentí, mientras pensaba en lo irreal de semejante afirmación –, la sustancia X de tu cuerpo se trasladó al ser más cercano y parecido a ti, que resulté ser yo. Y no hablo a nivel psicológico, sino a nivel biológico, así que no me mires así. Bueno, aún no sé por qué medio se transportó la sustancia X, pero eso provocó un desequilibrio en mi organismo que, unido a la situación de estrés, provocó una reacción emocional que me llevó a liberar el exceso de energía contra Ése. Cuando le llegó el turno a Burbuja, el desequilibrio se acentuó, y aunque tenía más energía que nunca en toda mi vida, no tenía la capacidad física o psicológica para controlarla, por lo que… ya sabes.

-… muuy bien, pero… ¿Y Burbuja?

-... mi idea es que, ahora mismo, somos nosotras las que estamos dentro de ella. Quizás al morirme, la sustancia X acumulada reaccionó dando un cuerpo nuevo a una de nuestras mentes…

-Suena un poco descabellado, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? A pesar de mi interés por las ciencias, nuestra mera existencia es un desafío a la naturaleza, y muchos de nuestros enemigos se burlan de la física o la biología. A estas alturas, cualquier cosa me parece posible.

-En fin, lo que sea. Si eso es cierto, nos bastaría con llamar a Burbuja para que venga ¿no?

-En teoría, quizás, pero, suponiendo que haya acertado, no sabemos a qué profundidad en su subconsciente estamos.

-Nada perdemos por probar. ¡EH! ¡BURBUJA! ¡VEN AQUÍ! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, un grito mental que desequilibró la "realidad" a nuestro alrededor cuando Pétalo lo sintió, desprevenida.

-¿Pero qué haces…?

No acabó la frase: había notado lo mismo que yo.

Alguien respondía.

* * *

El combate entre la chica misteriosa y Ése era encarnizado. Ninguno parecía estar cansado, aunque ambos mostraban cortes y magulladuras y sus ropas estaban chamuscadas y desgarradas en varios puntos. Al final decidimos no interferir, pero viendo que los sicarios de Ése no compartían nuestra opinión, establecimos un perímetro alrededor de la pareja y mantuvimos a raya a las criaturas.

Parecía que lleváramos dos años peleando, pero no nos rendimos; el círculo alrededor de Ése y la chica era de al menos cien metros de diámetro, y logramos expandirlo a doscientos en diez minutos. Los monstruos caían, y entonces ocurrieron varias cosas.

Por un lado, los monstruos, que habían comenzado a disminuir su número, retrocedieron.

Por otro, hubo una inmensa explosión negra en el centro del círculo que nos arrojó a cada uno en una dirección.

No sé dónde caí, pero no veía a Boomer o Butch por ningún lado. Salí del agujero, y al mirar en la dirección de la batalla no vi a ningún monstruo.

Gracias a ello, pude ver a Ése de rodillas en el suelo, y a la chica con un rostro funesto.

Pareció que se parase a escuchar algo, con un gesto extraño; luego desplegó una espada de energía y golpeó a Ése. Sentí arcadas.

No me gustó lo que vi: la chica no se contentó con matar a Ése, sino que antes laceró su cuerpo una y otra vez. Después de una eternidad, durante la cual Ése no emitió ningún sonido, le dio el golpe de gracia.

* * *

Había acabado con él. Ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de quién era; mis recuerdos, si es que eran míos, aún estaban desordenados. Pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto, aunque no sentí nada mientras veía su cuerpo desvanecerse. Entonces alcé la vista y vi a un chico pelirrojo, desaliñado, con las ropas destrozadas, mirando en mi dirección. Su rostro me era familiar…

Mientras sentía la ira desvanecerse y mis ideas aclararse, me dirigí junto al chico y le ayudé a levantarse.

-Gracias – murmuró, evidentemente nervioso. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ésa era una buena pregunta. Un océano de nombres pobló mi mente en un segundo, pero sabía que ninguno era mío; decidí ignorar la pregunta.

-¿Venías con alguien más? – por alguna razón, creía que el pelirrojo no podía estar sólo.

-Sí, mis hermanos Butch y Boomer. Salieron despedidos con la última explosión, pero deberían estar por llegar.

Esos nombres me resultaban extrañamente familiares; entonces una pequeña luz se encendió.

-¿Brick?

-¿Sí? – respondió por instinto; entonces sus ojos se abrieron aún más – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-…No estoy segura – respondí.

Apenas pronuncié estas palabras, me arrodillé agarrándome la cabeza entre dolores, mientras oía una voz familiar. "… ¿Cactus?" pensé, antes de quedarme inconsciente.

* * *

Y aquí estamos. Poco queda ya (esta vez de verdad, no como hace 10 capítulos xD), aunque ¿se puede matar de verdad a un ser como Ése? Y ¿cómo solucionarán las chicas su problema?

Como siempre, colgad una review si os gustó y espero que os quedéis conmigo hasta el final de la historia. Aún queda mi segunda historia, en esta faltará el epílogo cuando termine, y es posible que reescriba algunos capítulos y que aproveche este miniuniverso mío en alguna historia posterior, así que ¡no dejéis de seguirme!


End file.
